


sponsored by hannah's coffee corner

by manhattans_here



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Nonbinary JoJo, This is chaos, and a poly relationship, but also a juilliard graduate, finch also works there, friend to lovers to broken up to nothing to friends to lovers, hannah owns the coffee shop, i only write ralbert and im aware of it, kind of a coffee shop au, race and romeo r roommates, race is a gay mess, sorry - Freeform, sounds functional but rlly just leads to more chaos, there's a chaotic groupchat later, while also teaching dance classes, who works at a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattans_here/pseuds/manhattans_here
Summary: Race didn’t hate his job, okay, but if he had to pour one more cup of coffee he’d literally lose his shit. ‘At least you don’t work in a Starbucks.’ He thought to himself, smiling.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Finch/Henry (Newsies), Finch/Tommy Boy (Newsies), Henry/Tommy Boy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Elmer, this is now Henry/Finch/Tommy Boy
Comments: 133
Kudos: 51
Collections: newsies in the 342verse





	1. welcome to hannah's

Race had two hours of his shift left and he felt like he was going to pass out.

He’d actually managed to grow to like the small corner coffee shop, the smell of black coffee, the chatter of college students and teenagers and exasperated millennials around, he even found it comforting. But still, having to make coffee for eight hours only to get to rest for about half an hour after until he had to get to teaching his dance classes, plus running around to auditions like, every day, got just a little exhausting.

“Hey, Racer, we switching?” Finch called from the register.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Race shrugged and walked to the counter, leaving Finch to the actual making of the drinks. He didn’t hate his job, okay, but if he had to pour one more cup of coffee he’d literally lose his shit. ‘ _At least you don’t work in a Starbucks.’_ He thought to himself, smiling. “Hello, welcome to Hannah’s, what can I get you?” He said, only making half an effort to sound like he wasn’t practically sleep-talking.

“Race?” His head snapped up to look at the person on the other side of the counter. No fucking way. “Racetrack Higgins?”

“Albert!” Race laughed. “Dude, how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since high school!” Race and Albert had dated in high school, they were a typical 2000’s movie jock slash cheerleader couple, except gayer. Albert was one of Race’s first serious boyfriends, but they kind of drifted apart after graduation. Race hadn’t really kept in touch with anyone from high school except Romeo, when they went to college together and ended up as roommates, and Specs, who was dating Romeo.

“I’m great, man, uh, I moved back to Manhattan, I live with, um” Albert laughed a little. “I’m roommates with Spot Conlon now.”

Race snorted. “No fucking way, you live with Spot? And you haven’t killed each other?”

“Yeah, turns out that if we set our differences aside and get along he’s actually pretty cool.” Albert smiled. “But, um, what’s up with you?”

“Well, I went to Juilliard, I live with Romeo now and honestly-“

“Dude.” Albert gasped. “You went to _Juilliard_? Are you serious?”

Race smiled down at his shoes. “Oh, come on, it’s not that-“

“Hey, redhead, are you done holding up the line?” A woman behind Albert called.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am.” Albert smiled at her sheepishly.

“So, may I take your order now?” Race smirked. 

He decided to leave his number on the ginger’s cup, leaving a small note right below it

**_Let’s catch up sometime :) –Race_ **

Two hours later, finished with his shift, Race rushed to his apartment, shutting the door behind him. “Ro?” He called out, getting a muffled response from the boy in question who sat in the couch, buried in about one thousand blankets and staring at the TV screen. Cue Romeo on his day off.

“You’ll never guess who I ran into at work today.”

“Matthew Morrison.” Romeo replied. “Wait, no, no, let me think. Shrek.”

“No, stupid.” Race laughed, hanging up his coat. “Albert DaSilva, from high school.”

“Oh, Albert DaSilva, huh?” Romeo smirked. "How's he doing?"

“Romeo, please…” Race frowned, feeling his face get warm as he walked to the kitchen (or, well, behind the counter that divided the living room from the kitchen),making himself a cup of hot cocoa (it was winter and he had enough coffee making for the day). “We dated in high school, it’s not like he was the love of my life. It was just nice to see him.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, but in all seriousness.” Romeo attempted to escape from his castle of blankets, tossing them aside until he made his way to clear oxygen. “Did he get hotter?”

“Romeo!” Race exclaimed, attempting to throw a spoonful of cinnamon his way. “…Like, 40%.” He admitted.

“And what happened, did you talk? How is he, I liked that dude.” Romeo laughed at Race’s attack of kitchen spices. “Also don’t throw shit, we both know I’ll end up cleaning that up.”

“Okay, sorry, sorry…” Race smiled, taking his cup of cocoa and moving to the couch, sitting next to his roommate. “Well, we talked, he lives with Spot now,” Romeo grinned questioningly at this “Yeah, I know, right? Apparently they’re friends. I told him I went to Juilliard and he had a stroke, I think, and, uh, that was it.”

“That was all?” Romeo raised his eyebrows.

“…Okay, I might’ve also given him my number. But only because I wanna know what he's been up to!” Race protested.

“Oh, yeah, no, totally. You ran into _Albert DaSilva_ and you slipped im your number, just to have a chat.” Romeo raises his hands in fake surrender.

“Shut up, you’re stupid.” Race pouted.

“Real mature.”

"Says you?” Race laughed. “But actually, I’ve dated Albert once and as fun as it was, I think I’ve had my turn. We were friends even when we weren’t together, I’d like to know what’s going on with him.”

“Alright, okay.” Romeo gave in. “You don’t like Albert. By the way, Jack called earlier, he was looking for you."

“Oh, I’ll give him a call later.” Race sipped his cocoa, a satisfied smile on his lips. He did _not_ like Albert, he wasn’t some 16 year old on the cheerleading team anymore, even if he did, which, bad idea, he’d just tell Romeo straight. He was an adult now, he didn’t get stupid high school crushes.

Still, he felt himself beam when the screen of his phone lit up, displaying a text notification

**_Uknown number_ **

_hey, dance academia, it’s albert_


	2. race almost read A Book™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race had finally finished all his classes and was lying on the couch, reading one of the books Romeo had stacked on the table and having a How I Met Your Mother episode playing on the TV as background noise when he got the text. He smiled, reaching for his phone on the coffee table and unlocking it. 
> 
> All lowercase. Nice.

**_Unknown number_ **

_hey dance academia it’s albert_

Race had finally finished all his classes and was lying on the couch, reading one of the books Romeo had stacked on the table and having a How I Met Your Mother episode playing on the TV as background noise when he got the text. He smiled, reaching for his phone on the coffee table and unlocking it. _All lowercase. Nice._

**_Me_ **

_oh hey al!!_

_my god will you ever let the juilliard thing go-_

Race took a sip off his chamomile and pressed on Albert’s contact to edit his info.

**_Contact name changed to albo_ **

****

He left his phone next to him on the couch, not expecting Albert to reply right away. He refocused on his book, trying to spot where he left off. He spent some time reading, skipping over a few pages and sipping from his cup until he eventually gave up, unable to regain his focus and set the book aside, turning to the TV screen. Not long after, he felt his phone vibrate beside him and turned to see another text from Albert.

**albo**

**_albo_ **

_nope not likely_

_whatchu doing_

**_Me_ **

_well i was reading before you so rudely interrupted me smh_

**_albo_ **

_my apologies miss sir_

_you were reading??_

**_Me_ **

_hey why so surprised?_

_,,,,,but no i wasn’t rlly i was just watching himym_

_but STILL i tried_

**_albo_ **

_yea that’s what i thought_

_n e ways!!!! how was ur day!!_

**_Me_ **

_eh same as always, finished work, taught some dance classes, listened to romeo_

_complain about his stupid racist director_

_how bout u??_

_do u usually text your ex boyfriends at midnight_

**_albo_ **

_no but i decided to make an exception for you_

_u teach?? i didn’t know that_

**_Me_ **

_aw i’m special? :’)_

_and yea i do, turns out that after dancing for sixteen years and getting a_

_full scholarship at juilliard i’m pretty good at it._

_i just realized how sarcastic that sounds lmao it isn’t i’m dead serious, although i can_

_dance i was always pretty shit at instructions, i was surprised i could do it_

**_albo_ **

_dude of course you can, it’s been five years since i last saw you dance and if you were_

_that insanely good back then i can’t even imagine how much more you must’ve improved_

_i’m sure you can break down a few steps_

**_Me_ **

_aw that actually means a lot thanks al_

_but enough about me i’m bored of myself what’s up with u?_

**_albo_ **

_well um i did get that football scholarship_

_but i ended up majoring environmental engineering_

_with a minor in marine biology_

**_Me_ **

_,,,,,,huh_

_i honestly never saw that coming i’m impressed_

**_albo_ **

_why, is it so unexpected from me?_

**_Me_ **

_shut up stupid u know what i mean_

_you didn’t believe i was reading A Book_

_but i just always expected u to go through with the football thing you were_

_real good and you loved it_

**_albo_ **

_well i did and i still do, but u remember how all that biology sciency stuff was the_

_only thing i could manage at school_

_turns out i’m pretty passionate about it_

**_Me_ **

_aw u wanna save the lives of fishies_

**_albo_ **

_yeah, basically_

_i ran into spot in college and we both rlly needed a roommate because u know_

_college debts_

_not all of us get full scholarships on juilliard_

**_Me_ **

_yea yea ok_

**_albo_ **

_so we decided to just do it and like_

_i rlly thought one of us would get murdered within the first week but it turns out we actually get along_

_i met some pretty cool people at college too, liv and i are still pretty close_

_oh that’s smalls, that’s what we called her in high school_

**_Me_ **

_i see not all of us stuck with out nicknames_

_how come spot did tho he was super pissed when he started calling him that_

**_albo_ **

_well spot has a pretty big reputation_

_kind of hard to just get rid of it_

_but liv went to college alone so everyone just called her by her real name and it kinda grew off_

_i still call her that sometimes tho, i always liked it_

**_Me_ **

_why thank u i had picked that one out_

_i only still talk with specs and ro and all of us just still go by the nicknames_

_in fact i’m pretty sure most people don’t even know what me and romeo are actually named_

_it’s a little less common with specs bc u know serious academic ophthalmologics major, sometimes_

_needs to go with his real name to sound more functional than he actually is_

_but like some people don’t even know romeo isn’t romeo’s real name_

**_albo_ **

_full disclosure i actually didn’t know what your real name was until two months of knowing u when_

_we were talking at your porch and your nana came out and started yelling at you in italian_

_oh how r specs and ro btw are they still together??_

****

**_Me_ **

_NOOO OMFG I DIDN’T KNOW THAT’S HOW U FOUND OUT_

_and yea of course they are, sappy assholes_

_specs and ro were incredibly lucky bc they found the person they’re probably gonna be with_

_forever in high school and now they just need to flex their relationship at all of us noble mortals who_

_can’t do this type of witchcraft_

**_albo_ **

_u know maybe i shouldn’t say that but i rlly thought that it was gonna be you for me_

_but i think we had bad timing_

_but like we had our shot so_

_yknow_

**_Me_ **

_yea that’s what i told ro earlier_

_but tbh so did i_

_shit i think it’s over twelve and we’re getting rlly honest_

**_albo_ **

_pffft_

_get some sleep juilliard_

_and tell ro i said hi_

**_Me_ **

_i will_

_gnight :)_

**_albo_ **

_gnight_

Race sighed as he turned off his phone, letting out a yawn right after. Damn, it had actually gotten pretty late. He’d had a long day, and tomorrow would most likely be twice as tiring. He turned off the TV, not bothering to take his empty cup to the kitchen, counting on either his future self or Romeo to take care of it and retreated to his room, trying to keep himself awake long enough to change into his pajamas. His bed felt like a big warm fluffy marshmallow as he practically collapsed onto it, covering himself with the comforter. He let one last thought cross his mind before he drifted off to sleep; Albert DaSilva.


	3. finch kicks ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like one of those days that he appreciated his life, not just because he was granted basic needs and the education he had, but because even the simple moments felt real and beautiful.
> 
> Oh, ok, never mind. Fuck that. He was late to work by an hour and a half.

Race woke up the next day feeling more rested than he had in weeks.

He opened his eyes, smiling to himself as he just curled further into his bed for a moment. It felt like one of those days that he appreciated his life, not just because he was granted basic needs and the education he had, but because even the simple moments felt real and beautiful. The sun illuminated his room, the covers of his bed felt soft and warm, he could get up and go to work in this lovely little coffee shop, see Finch, have a few laughs, return home to talk with Romeo, get to dance, his favorite thing in the world, maybe text Albert, it was an amazing day. His life was amazing. He reached over to the bedside table for his phone, checking the time.

Oh, ok, never mind. Fuck that. He was late to work by an hour and a half.

Race groaned, shooting out of bed and rushing out of his pajamas, quickly pulling on a plain shirt and attempting to hop in his jeans while making his way to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth as he once again moved to the living room, spitting out the toothpaste in the kitchen sink (sorry, Romeo) and abandoning his toothbrush in the counter. He’d left his shoes by the door last night (again, sorry, Romeo), which did him a huge favor today as he pulled them on, fumbling his way through the shoelaces and grabbing his coat from the hanger before he closed the apartment door behind him. Thankfully, Hannah’s wasn’t too far, so he could jut bike there, ‘Oh, I am so dead.’ He thought as his feet moved rapidly on the pedals, trying his best to not run over anyone.

By the time he arrived to the coffee shop, he was out of breath. He saw Finch behind the counter and shot him an apologetic smile. Finch glared at him. “You’re late.” He shoved his apron at him. “You’re on drinks and be quick because I’ve been fighting my way through a Friday morning coffee shop alone and I am _pissed_ at you.”

“Sorry, Finch, I swear, I’ll make it up.” He sighed as he tied his apron, looking over at the notes of the orders and preparing himself for a tough, tough day at work. Just as he finished the first drink, passing it over to Finch, he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. He pulled it out just enough so he could see the notification and smiled.

**_albo_ **

_good morning :) don’t have a shit day :)_

…Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

A few hours later, to Race’s luck, Elmer arrived, which meant he could take his break without Finch actually fucking murdering him. Race didn’t know Elmer very well, they didn’t usually have shifts together, but that boy was the personification of the literal sun. He had never seen him in a bad mood, he was always willing to help any of them, regardless of how well he knew them, Race got serotonin by the mere existence of this guy.

“Hey, Race who’re you texting?” His lips were pulled in a smile, as always, with a playful and teasing layer over it.

“Oh, it’s no one, El, just an old friend, I ran into.” Race smiled back, typing another text to Albert.

“Someone important?” Elmer asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like that, why does everyone think that?” Race groaned, making Elmer chuckle and Finch roll his eyes from the countertop.

“Possibly because you’ve been smiling at your phone like a literal idiot, which you are, for the past ten minutes.” Finch pointed out, getting a smack in the head from Henry, who was currently waiting for a girl to decide on one of the pastries. “Oh, come on, Finch, be nice.” He said. “Hey, not my fault, it’s true! This asshole had me deal with the drinks and the register this morning just because his gay ass slept in dreaming about his text guy- Oh my god, please tell me it’s not bicep ginger who held the line for like five hours yesterday.”

“Oh my god, Finch!” Race shot him a look, flustered.

“Race likes a ginger?” Henry burst out laughing, resulting to Race tossing a sugar packet at him.

“Alright, boys, enough!” Miss Hannah, the owner of the coffee shop emerged, her voice stern but a smile playing at her lips. Hannah was usually in the kitchen, fixing the pastries, when Henry was busy and Crutchie wasn’t here to do it, but she knew all the employees well enough, just as they’d grown close to her. “As intriguing as Race’s love affairs may be, we have a shop to look after. Finch, honey, people still have orders to be taken. Racer, you have five more minutes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Race smiled at her.

“…Don’t wreck the place.” Hannah sighed, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

**_Me_ **

_i need to get back to work so i’ll talk to u later?_

**_albo_ **

_aw so soon :(_

_k good luck! don’t get fired_

**_Me_ **

_well since u asked so nicely i’ll try not to_

“Race likes a ginger!” Henry wheezed. Race rolled his eyes as he slipped his phone in his pocket and got back to work.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, Fridays were only hard when you had an afternoon shift. By the end of the day, Race had made peace with Finch, kicked Henry in the crotch, made peace with Finch again after he got mad at him for kicking his boyfriend in the crotch and had approximately three people over thirty yell at him over coffee orders.

He waved his coworkers goodbye before he exited the coffee shop, feeling surprisingly less tired than he thought he’d be and biked his way back to his and Romeo’s apartment. After about half an hour of sitting ad eating ramen while watching some random game show he’d stumbled across which he found ridiculous, he got a notification from Romeo.

**_simp_ **

_hey stupid_

_medda called and said your 7pm class is cancelled today_

_me and elm r at specs’ by the way, come over if u want_

_oh and specs is here too obv_

Oh, right, a few weeks back he’d discovered that Romeo, of course, knew Elmer, which really wasn’t a shock since Romeo knew practically everyone. Apparently one of his sisters worked at the theatre and he tagged along whenever he had time. Romeo, being himself, decided to say hi and they’d grown pretty close. Eh, he supposed a little more time with Elmer never killed anyone, plus it’d been a while since he last saw Specs and he missed him.

**_Me_ **

_i’ll be right over, just lemme feed my giraffe_

Not long later, Race walked into Specs’ apartment, using his spare key. “Race.” He called out his own name, just to confirm he wasn’t a burglar, something that apparently was necessary, according to past events.

“Hey, stupid!” Romeo grinned. Elmer rolled his eyes smiling. “Give him a break, Finch almost kicked his ass today. Hey, Racer.”

“’Sup guys, where’s Specs?” He looked around the living room, seeing to sign of the boy.

“Over here!” Specs walked in from the kitchen, holding a cup of (most likely) tea in his hands. “Hi, Racer, how’ve you been?”

“Look, mom finally has time for me again.” Race joked walking over to give Specs a hug. “I missed you, idiot.”

“I go to medical school, Race.” Specs deadpanned, letting his expression softening after a moment as he let out a chuckle. “Missed you too.” He smiled, giving him a pat on the head before he sat down on the couch next to Romeo.

“Is it time to talk about my stupid fucking director yet?” Romeo groaned.

“Oh, I swear to god, Romeo hates that guy.” Specs laughed.

“Yeah, we _know_.” Race jokingly glared at the boy in question.

“Hey, look, not my fault he’s an asshole! I mean, have you ever met someone so incredibly bigoted that you just need to either talk about it or have a breakdown and then pass out and then die?” Romeo whined.

“Hey, look, it’s just until you’re done with the show, right? Your run’s almost over. Then you won’t have to deal with it anymore.” Elmer said as Romeo sighed and buried his face in Specs’ shoulder.

“I think he’s a little incapable of function at the moment.” Specs looked at his boyfriend, poking his side but getting no response.

“Hey, since Specs doesn’t know, how about we talk about Race’s high school boy?” Elmer grinned.

“Race’s what now?” Specs deadpanned.

“…So, I phrased that very incorrectly.” Elmer said, his eyes going wide once he’d realized what he said. Race buried his face in his hands, very close to just moving back to Italy. “Race’s ginger dude from high school who _is no longer in high school_ and is the _same age as we are_. Who he definitely likes.”

“Oh, thank god.” Specs sighed. “But hold on, who?” Race let out an exasperated sound. Specs had a moment of realization. “Race, for the love of shit, did you-“

“Uh…” Race chuckled nervously, very much wanting to die.

“Oh, come on, this isn’t fair, am I the only one who doesn’t know this guy?” Elmer frowned. “What’s his name?”

“Yeah, what’ his name, Racetrack?” Romeo smirked, back from his moment of despair. Race mumbled something under his breath. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Albert.” Race repeated, louder this time, while giving Romeo a passive aggressive smile.

“You like a dude named _Albert_?” Elmer chuckled, before he suddenly gasped in shock, making the other three look at him questioningly. “You like a dude named Albert? Albert DaSilva?”

“I- Yes. No! No, I don’t _like_ Albert, my god, but yes, that’s who we’re talking about. How did you know?” Race asked.

“Well, Finch called him ‘ginger bicep dude’, when you mentioned his name it kind of clicked together. He’s my…he’s my…Spot’s roommate?” Elmer said, sounding unsure.

“Sounds gay.” Romeo called.

“Well, Spot’s not… really my boyfriend? But then again he kind of is. And uh, he lives with Albert. And that’s how I know him.” Elmer suddenly shyed out at the mention of Spot.

“Woah, hold up, hold up.” Romeo was clearly amused by the conversation. “ _You’re dating Spot Conlon_?”

“Sorta kinda.”

“I love being here.” Romeo pressed a hand against his chest, faking emotional.

“…So Race is somehow texting Albert again and Elmer is dating Spot Conlon- Is anyone going to explain this to me?” Specs spoke slowly, kind of losing his mind.

“Alright, listen, Race was at the shop yesterday…”

Race sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, feeling a sudden urge to bang his head against a wall. He looked over at Elmer, who’s cheeks were still flushed red and he smirked. Elmer shot him a look, pouting his lips and Race chuckled. Elmer and _Spot Conlon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i wrote this at five in the morning sup


	4. race unironically drinks a pumpkin spiced latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Al, you think geese ever get cold?”

A few days later, Race was off from work, walking around the city, browsing bookstores, spotting small, cozy looking coffee places that he’d later take his friends to. He usually spent his days off like this, taking a stroll, sending Finch pictures of the city and asking him if he remembers what the real world looks like outside Hannah’s. He had an audition later today, he’d managed to line up his days off both at the coffee shop and the studio, which meant that until then, he had the whole day to himself.

Since he ran into him at Hannah’s, Race had been texting Albert every day. He’d even stopped by to see Race at work a couple times (Henry and Finch had been giving him hell for it), and it turns out he’d missed the company of the ginger, even regretted losing contact with some people for his high school. Romeo was still on that thing about him being in love with Albert, but his name is literally Romeo, he’d look for romantic context in every single social situation so what he thought didn’t matter much. Besides, he wasn’t. If he still had any feelings for Albert, he’d probably have noticed. And he didn’t. Not that it mattered, anyways, it had been, what, five years? Albert was probably with someone by now.

Race had stopped walking for a moment, scanning through the books at some book store’s shop window. Although with his attention span it was pretty much impossible to finish a book, he still liked to read. He found some stories interesting, and he often really tried to get through a book. Just as he glanced over at the books displayed, going over the titles, he heard a familiar voice call for him.

“Hey, Racer!” His lips tugged into a giddy smile as he turned around to face the source of the voice.

“Albert.” The redhead smiled an identical smile back at him. Race was fucked. “Done with work already?”

“Had an early shift, I’ve been finished for about an hour. I’m just getting some air.” Albert explained, running a hand though his hair and fuck it was attractive and Race was fucked. “How ‘bout you, enjoying your day off?”

“Yeah, thought I’d take a walk around. Explore.” He chuckled, burying his nose in his scarf, a gift from Romeo for his last birthday. “Plus, December’s coming in, I should start looking for Christmas gifts.”

“Already? Christmas isn’t for another month.” Albert shoved his hands in his pockets. The weather was getting colder.

“Well, I’m not gonna get anything yet, just thought I’d have some ideas.” Race rolled his eyes, no actual malice between the action.

“Yeah, makes sense.” Albert chuckled, breathing out through his nose. “Hey, uh, since we ran into each other, do you maybe wanna do something?” Race’ brows raised in surprise at this, turning over to the other boy. Albert shot him a hopeful glance.

“Yeah.” Race nodded.

“Yeah?” Albert smiled a toothy grin at him. Shit, shit, shit he was fucked.

“Yeah, sure, where to?” Race smiled back.

“Well, I suppose you wouldn’t want to spend your day off in a _coffee shop_ , but there’s a Starbucks across the street, we could have something to-go and maybe go to the park?” Albert proposed.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Race said as he and Albert started walking together. “Would you make fun of me if I got a pumpkin spiced latte?”

“My god, you have not changed at all.” Albert laughed, throwing his head back. Yup, Race was fucked.

Some time later, Race and Albert were sitting on a bench in the park, talking and laughing together. Both of their noses were red from the cold, Race had sunk into his scarf, tugging at the sleeves of his coat to cover his hands as he sipped his hot drink. “Hey, Al, you think geese ever get cold?” He asked, staring absentmindedly at the clouds. At this point, their topics had gotten quite… diverse, let’s say.

“Be serious, Racer.” Albert frowned. “They’re geese, geese don’t have feelings.”

“Shit, right.” Race said, nodding in agreement. Albert chuckled, making Race grin to himself. Although he was currently dressed in half the clothes he owned, Race was still feeling one step away from frostbite. He shivered, burying his face further into his scarf.

“You’re cold?” Albert asked, reaching over to feel the skin of his hand. “Shit, Race, you’re freezing! How are you so _cold_?” Albert frowned, pressing his hand against the blonde’s as an attempt to warm in up. “Let’s get you back to your apartment, okay?”

“That’s probably best.” Race agreed. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Albert, he really did not need to get sick before his audition.

“C’mon, lead the way, I’ll walk you.” Albert got up, smiling.

Once they arrived in front of the apartment door, Race reached for his keys in his pocket. “Hey, thanks for walking me here.” He said to Albert as he turned the lock. “And, uh it was nice seeing you today.” Race stood at the door.

“Hey, of course, needed to make sure you arrived home before you froze to death.” Albert grinned.

“Racer? ‘S that Albert?” Romeo called from the living room. Crap. Race thought he’d already be at the theatre.

“Hey, Romeo!”

“Hey, Al, what’s up? You guys were out?” Romeo wiggled his eyebrows.

“Romeo! Please.” Race groaned. “So, I’ll text you later?” He turned back to Albert.

“Yeah, you better do, idiot. Take care of yourself. Oh, and, uh, good luck at your audition!” Albert said, before walking off.

“Thanks. And I will.” He smiled at the ginger, waving goodbye at him before closing the door behind him.

“…So, you two were-“

“Shut up. Do not speak.” Race glared at his roommate.

“I’m just saying, he walked you all the way up here, it kinda seemed like a date.” Romeo shrugged, trying to maintain a neutral face, though a small smile still played at his lips.

“It was _not_ a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi i impulsively wrote and posted another chapter :)))))))))) even though i have an essay due tomorrow :)))) very smart. also  
> Racetrack Higgins: i think i'd know if i liked albert lol. oh fuck there's albert oh shit albert pretty-


	5. frostbite: the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see an amazing and wholesome friendships. Oh, and Albert and Spot.

**_You have one new message!_ **

****

Albert was sitting on the edge of the couch, either half asleep or half dead, he couldn’t decide yet, shoving barbeque chips into his mouth (like a fucking _heathen_ , that stuff is _disgusting_ ) while John Mulaney yelled about secondary locations on his TV. He stared at his phone on the coffee table. “Spot?” He called out. No response. The bastard. “Spooot!”

“I’m working, dumbass, what do you need?” Spot appeared in the doorway from his bedroom. Albert tilted his head back, attempting to look at his roommate without moving.

“Phone too far. Need it.” He groaned.

Spot glared at him, taking a deep breath through his nose. He walked to the coffee table handing Albert his phone. “I despise you.”

“Aw, no you don’t.” Albert grinned as he unlocked his phone.

**_racer_ **

_a rat stole my bagel today, made me think of you <3_

Albert rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh.

**_Me_ **

_asshole_

_how was work?_

“Who’re you texting?” Spot asked, leaning over his shoulder behind the couch. “You’ve been happy, it disgusts me.”

“No one.” Albert mumbled, putting his phone away.

“…Albert, who are you texting?”

“No one!”

“Albert!”

“Racetrack Higgins.” Albert muttered.

“…You’re texting who?” Spot blinked.

“Racetrack Hi-“

“I heard what you said, idiot!” Spot took yet another deep breath. “You are twenty three years old!”

“I mean, I didn’t know Race had age limit.” Albert shrugged, a smile playing at his lips.

“Shut up, you’re annoying.” Spot glared. “What I mean is, you’re a smart-… you’re almost a semi-functional adult, Albert. You know why you and Race broke up?”

“…Because we were sixteen?”

“Well, yes, but no.” Spot hopped over, sitting on the couch. “You and Race started dating looking for very specific things in each other; you were just stupid kids who wanted to mess around pissing off teachers and doing semi-illegal things for the sake of having fun. The second you realized you guys were actual human beings and not just… sneaking out and making out in your car, I don’t know, I don’t care to discuss what you did with Race, all the fun of it was gone.”

“Yeah, but that was, like, seven years ago! We’re different people now, and I know Race, way better than I did back then.” Albert frowned. “Just let me have this one thing, okay? Besides, we’re just hanging out, it’s nothing serious.”And Albert knew it probably wasn’t the brightest idea, but he’d thought it through and he wasn’t sixteen anymore. Race made him happy, and he’d missed him. He wasn’t gonna marry the guy or anything, he was just glad to see his old friend again. Whatever came with it was just… an extra.

“Yeah, just like the last time, until you wanted it to be.” Spot rolled his eyes. “Get your head out off your ass, DaSilva.” With that, he disappeared back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Albert sighed, turning back to the TV screen. He wasn’t mad, he knew that, that’s just how things were with Spot. He rarely ever let his guard down with someone, allow himself to care about them, but when he did, he did it with all he had. Spot loved his friends, he only wanted what’s best for them. Sometimes that drove him insane. But he’d be alright, really, he just needed some time to breathe. Albert had learned that by now. Being as reckless as he was, always putting himself in dangerous and hurtful situations, he’d seen Spot pretty damn upset before.

Race, on the other hand, had been the one doing the storming out. Of course, he hadn’t been angry or anything, he wouldn’t storm out on Romeo. They hardly ever had serious fights and they knew each other well enough to know where to stop and talk things out later. No, he had… stormed out on himself? If that makes sense? He’d been working on a new piece of choreo for hours now, and he was getting quite frustrated. It had been a couple hours since he left the studio, but even at home it wouldn’t leave his mind. Besides, Romeo had just gotten the score for the show he was recently cast in and as much as he supported his friend and adored his voice, he couldn’t deal with him rehearsing the same three songs on repeat for five hours. He needed some air, desperately.

Race had been strolling around the park for about half an hour, his headphones connected to his phone as he listened to one of his playlists on shuffle, trying to clear his mind. That’s when he (literally) bumped into Specs. “Oh- sorry-“ He muttered out an apology, but before he could keep walking, he looked up at who he’d just fell on. “Specs? Why’re you out so late?”

“Why are _you_ out so late?” Specs looked like he hadn’t slept in five days and he’d just gotten ran over by a car. “Gosh, sorry… Just needed a break.” Made sense, Specs had been stressed lately, Race could remember how he’d text him on school nights before all his big exams at one in the morning, making him sneak out so they could go for a walk and he could make sure Specs didn’t have a panic attack in the middle of the street alone after midnight. “I think I’m losing it, Racer. I’ve been studying non-stop for weeks and I’m about to give up university and go live in the mountains on my last year…” Specs laughed. Yeah, Race decided he needed to rest.

“Oh, Specs...” Race smiled sympathetically at him. Stupid choreo and Romeo’s scores be damned, he couldn’t leave his friend wandering in the streets trying not to break down and he knew Specs probably couldn’t bear to be home or alone right now. “Hey, come on, you need to relax. I’m sure Romeo won’t mind having you over.”

“…Okay.” Specs sighed, nodding before he started walking beside Race. He took a breath. New York in the winter was gorgeous, possibly one of his favorite sights. Sure, Specs enjoyed his peace and quiet, but something about Manhattan during Holiday Season, the lights, the rush to the shops, the people chattering in the streets, the little kids staring at all the newest toys displayed through the glass at toy shops… It was almost like magic. Like something guaranteed to cheer you up, make you feel cozy and at home, even if you were actually just about to start crying in the middle of the park.

“Anything particular happen to make you stroll around in the cold or did you just feel like it?” Race asked as an attempt to lighten the mood. Specs chuckled, genuinely this time, rather than just to cover his panic.

“Just… felt overwhelmed. I’ve been trying to study for exams and I suppose I forgot to give myself a break and kinda… forgot the whole purpose of what I’m doing.” Specs explained. Although, that’s not exactly what he meant. Race had learned to decode Specs, and one thing he knew about him was that he’d stress over every decision he ever made and doubt himself constantly. When Specs got like that, what he meant was that he forgot the purpose of what he was doing, how passionate he was about it. He could manage to convince himself he was somehow pressured into it, by someone else or his own consciousness, he’d think he was wasting his life. Race could remember how Specs loved to play the cello back in middle school. How he’d catch him in the rehearsal room, after hours, still practicing, lost in the sound of the same music he was producing. He’d still not forgiven himself for giving that up. “I’m alright, though. Kinda wanna sleep. Kinda wanna cry.” He laughed humorlessly. “But what were you doing out?”

“Oh, dance just pissed me off. Happens sometimes, I needed air.” Race replied, just as they arrived in front of his building. As soon as he opened the door, the two boys rushed up the stairs, only just realizing how cold they had gotten outside. Race unlocked the door of his apartment (missing the keyhole about 50 times in the process) and they both barged inside, leaving their shoes by the door and collapsing on the couch.

“Oh, cool, Race brought my boyfriend.” Romeo, who had probably come to check once he heard noise, stood at the hallway, smiling.

“Hey, Ro.” Specs said, exhaustion visible on his voice.

“You guys look beat, what the hell happened?” Romeo asked as he walked to the kitchen, preparing two cups of hot tea for his roommate and his boyfriend, who currently looked like they’d been living on the streets.

“I was taking a ‘fuck dance’ walk, Specs was having a breakdown over Uni.” Race smiled, reaching for Romeo’s big blanket from the armchair and throwing it over himself and his friend. He grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV, channel surfing until he landed on some random movie he recognized and letting it play in the background.

“Specs, honey, no.” Romeo frowned, walking to the living room and joining the other two on the couch, handing them their cups. “I believe in you, ok? You have one semester left and you love what you do. Hell, I met you when we were seven and even in the orphanage you talked about how you wanted to ‘study the eye to find an alternative to glasses’. Most kids our age didn’t know the word alternative.”

“…Yeah. Yeah, I know. Hey, I love you.” Specs smiled, sandwiched between Race and Romeo. “I love both of you guys.”

“Aw, we love you too, Specs.” Race said, taking a sip of tea. “Hey, wait, what about me? My choreography made me mad!” He pouted.

“That’s because you have no chill, Racer.” Romeo grinned. “We can’t help you there.”

“Hey, fuck you.” Race laughed, flinging his tea bag at Romeo’s direction.


	6. r we about to kiss rn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chilling in a truck bed

The next couple weeks had gone by pretty quickly. Race, along with Romeo, had made sure to keep Specs company and not let him isolate himself until he was driven mad again, he worked at the coffee shop as regularly, he’d found amazing gifts for all of his friends already and he’d been seeing Albert pretty much every day. Today was a Tuesday, which meant that Race had to close up the shop. He kind of loved it, getting to stay in the little coffee shop late at night alone, having some time to himself to appreciate the room without the morning buzz or the rush of getting everyone’s orders and drinks done. He sighed, as he finished wiping the last table and hopped on the counter, taking a moment to make sure he’d taken care of everything. Just as he was about to get up and turn off the lights, he heard tapping at the window. Through the glass, he could see a familiar mess of red hear, grinning wide at him. He smiled.

He quickly untied his apron, tossing it on the counter (he had a morning shift the next day anyways, no one would see before he had to put it back on) and grabbed his coat. “Albert.” He said as he opened the door stepping out of the shop.

“Racer.” Al breathed, taking his hand in his own. “Let me take you somewhere.

“Al, are you okay?” Race glanced down at their joined hands, _wait, no, not the point right now_. His expression turned amused as he stared at the other boy. “…Are you drunk?”

“I am _not_ drunk.” Albert laughed. “I mean, I’ve had a drink but I am not as drunk as I appear, that’s just my default setting. I need to take you somewhere!”

Race smirked, rolling his eyes. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s so urgent that you need me to see right now?” He asked, simply because the situation amused him and not because of the way Albert’s eyes lit up when he saw him and how he was still holding his hand.

“You’ll see, I’ll drive you, it’s the most beautiful thing!” and Race didn’t think to reply _‘You’re the most beautiful thing’_ as the redhead attempted to drag him to his truck. “Oh, shit wait!” Race remembered. “I need to lock the shop.” Albert chuckled as he turned back to the shop, locking the door, before looking back at him. “Alright. Let’s go, then.”

He hopped into the passenger seat and as he closed the car door, Albert started the engine. Race plugged in his phone, shuffling one of his playlists as he always did. Well, maybe not always Albert decided he’d discovered a life-changing sight in the middle of the night but at least every time he drove him somewhere. Romeo would probably be worried and he was already late, but he decided to look past it for this once and let himself relax. _My kind of woman_ by Mac DeMarco played in the background, although he didn’t pay much attention. Albert let out an exhale, he felt content. He always loved driving at night. Race couldn’t quite explain this, but it always seemed to give him a version of happiness he rarely got anywhere else. He looked more careless, more free. Race loved that he got to see him like this.

“How much longer do we have?” Albert had just started humming along to the song when Race spoke.

“Must be about a few minutes away.” Albert replied, a grin finding his face once again. “You’re going to love this”

“You’re not gonna murder me, are you, Albie?” Race smiled at him, not noticing when the old nickname escaped his lips.

Albert laughed a little, turning to face Race for a moment before turning his eyes back on the road. “Have I ever before?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe you got tired of me changed your mind about it.”

“I could never.” Albert said before he parked the car. “Look, we’re here.” He opened the door, stepping out of the car, Race following him a second later. An open field, just right out of town. Race smiled. It felt familiar, like all those times him and Albert would go on late night drives back in high school, discovering places that no one had seen in a long time.

“Come on.” Albert gestured at the bed of the truck and both boys climbed in. “Okay, now look up.” And Race did, and he saw stars. Stars shining so bright that they illuminated the whole sky, every little ball of light visible from their spot, without any lights around. A meteor shower. There was a meteor shower tonight. Race had told Albert about the meteor shower and he remembered. “…It’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Albert nodded. The sky was beautiful, it truly was. Race has always loved the nightsky, the moon, the stars. But when Albert turned to face him, he wasn’t looking up. He wasn’t hung up on the stars anymore, when Albert turned around, Race was looking at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Race was stunned. “You remembered. About… about the meteor shower.”

“Of course I did, stupid.” Albert laughed softly. “You sounded excited about it, I know how you love the stars…”

“I do love the stars.” Race smiled. He scooted closer to his friend, leaning his head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Hey, of course.” Albert almost reconsidered before reaching down for the blonde’s hand.

They spent a good twenty minutes like this, looking at the sky, searching for the meteors. Race would softly giggle whenever he spotted one, which made Albert’s heart soar, they’d exchange a few words every so often, quietly laugh at each other and everything felt perfect, until…

“…Race you’re cold.”

“I’m not.” Race’s voice went about two octaves higher.

“Race, you’re shivering.”

“Don’t make me go home yet.” He groaned.

“Racer, you can see the stars any night.” Albert smiled at him, getting a pout in response. “Alright, idiot.” He rolled his eyes, taking off his coat and draping it over the boy’s shoulders and resting his arm on top.

“But now you’ll be cold.” Race protested.

“No, I won’t, Racer, you’re the only one who starts freezing to death at 60 degrees.” He smirked. “I’m being nice to you, appreciate it.”

Although he expected some snarky and sarcastic remark from Race, he was met with a genuine tone, sounding almost sweet. “I do appreciate it.” The smile on Race’s lips made Albert oblivious to anything but him and for a second they forgot about the stars. He hadn’t even realized when they had moved closer, their faces only inches apart. Spot would kill him for this.

Their lips only touched for a moment before they quickly pulled away, Albert raising his hand to his mouth and Race hiding his face in his hands. “We shouldn’t” He spoke first, moving his palm up to his forehead. He decided he was no longer cold and he was sure his face was flushed red.

“We shouldn’t.” Albert agreed. “Not a good idea.”

“Nope.” Race chuckled, letting out a breath. Although- _No. Don’t say it, don’t say anything-_

“…Well, maybe just for a little bit.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, please.”

And suddenly, Albert pulled Race close to him and they were back to soft lips and clashing teeth and hands running through hair and my god, was Race fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i KNOW that stars aren't balls of light okay i K N O W let me be a writer  
> also i promise they didn't fuck in albert's car lol they've had the slightest character developement since high school


	7. race and albert have brain damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race makes a decision and nearly sticks with it.

The next day, Race had woken up as normal, gone to work and made a decision.

It took him a little bit to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do after making out with his high school boyfriend in an incredibly romantic setting, but he’d come to the conclusion that he’d go on as normal and if that didn’t work, well, that would trouble him later. He knew that Romeo probably wouldn’t approve of this, and he was right, but Race couldn’t bother to deal with it right now. Besides, what trouble could it cause if he didn’t acknowledge it? Much to his surprise, Albert seemed to go along with his plan. He’d stopped by the coffee shop before he went to work, like he’d usually do, didn’t mention the kiss, they had a chat, Albert left. Flawless plan.

Of course, it didn’t quite work because as soon as the redhead came on sight Race discovered he still very much wanted to kiss him. Which was _not_ part of his plan.

The rest of his shift had been an absolute disaster; he was unable to focus on any of the drinks he was making, he spilled several of them by accident, he got half his orders wrong and no matter what he did his mind could only focus on one thing. Soon enough, poor Finch decided to spare him and let him have the counter before he caused any more damage.

“Jesus, Racer, what’s gotten to you today?” Henry glanced at him, genuinely concerned at this point. “Did you sleep, like, at all?”

“Sure he did.” Finch said, smirking to himself. “He just kissed Albert is all.”

At this, Race lost any focus he’d finally pinned on his job and snapped his head to Finch. “Did not! How would you know, anyways?”

“You were staring at his lips the whole time when he dropped by.” Finch pointed out. “And it seemed he did the same, I thought you guys would just start getting at it in the middle of the shop.”

“Shut up, idiot!” Race whined, furrowing his brows. The audacity of that man.

“Ah, but you kissed him, didn’t you?” Finch continued to taunt him and if Race threw any punches today, he blamed it on him. Still, he nodded slowly, his head lowered, hating to prove Finch right.

Finch was about to speak again, when Henry pushed him aside. “Hey, let him be, this is obviously troubling him.” He stood next to Race on the counter. “I take it you and Albert haven’t sorted this whole kissing thing out?”

“Does it look like it?”

“…Yeah, no, sorry.” Henry tried his best not to laugh, but a grin still fought its way to his lips. “I think you should talk about it.”

“I think you should go and stick a blueberry muffin up your ass.” Race grumbled.

Finch’s jaw clenched at this, getting honestly tired of Race. “Hey, listen, pal-“

“No, that was rude, I know, I’m sorry, Henry.” Race sighed, leaning on the counter. “It’s just- There’s… history between me and Albert, we’ve established that getting back together is kind of a no-no right now.”

“And you have feelings for him?” Henry asked.

“I never said that.” Race protested, ignoring the fact that he literally just implied he wants to date him. “I just… really wanna kiss him again.”

“So, tell him that.” Finch joined in, actually trying to be helpful for once. “You and I both know you’ll be better this way, no matter how he responds.”

“Damn it, you’re right.” Race grumbled. “I hate when you’re right.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Finch chuckled, returning to his work.

Race knew who he needed to talk to about this, but he also knew that Romeo couldn’t know. He’d just see this as his mission to get Race and Albert back together and that isn’t what he needed right now. If he needed to sneak this whole situation around Romeo, he could do that, no problem, but he was still his closest friend. He needed to talk this out with him. The thing with Race is, whenever his love life hit any rough patch, he constantly wanted to talk about it, and if Romeo wasn’t available, well, good luck to Specs because he’d most likely be the one to deal with it. So, as soon as he was off of work, he texted him letting him know he’d be over.

Specs had gotten the memo and by the time Race arrived to his apartment, announcing his presence with a loud, overly-dramatic groan, he was sat on the couch, two cups of lavender tea set on the table. Race reminded himself why he loved Specs so much.

“C’mon, talk it out.” Specs smiled at him. Race sighed, taking a seat on the couch beside him, crossing his legs and holding his cup with both hands.

“I’m in misery.” Race pouted. “Promise not to tell Romeo about this?”

“But you will, eventually, right?” Specs asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“Of course I will, I just…” Race didn’t want to keep this from him, but he knew Romeo well enough to be able to predict his response and it was just too much for him. “This is about Albert.”

“Yeah, I guessed so.” Specs smirked. Because of _course_ he knew, of course Specs would know what was bothering him and he wouldn’t even need to say it. God, Race loved his friends.

“Well, we might have kissed.” Race paused, expecting a reaction from Specs but he just prompted him to keep talking. “And we kind of knew that we shouldn’t but we decided to just… let it happen, just once, and then we’d go back to normal but I really really want it to happen again.” Race winced at his own situation, knowing very well that this would destroy him. “And before you say anything, I don’t like him, I just think he’s nice, plus there’s all this history between us and he’s a damn good kisser…”

Specs sighed. Race already knew what he’d propose. “Talk to him, idiot.” He looked at Race, giving him a fake disappointed look. “You’re getting yourself into a big mess and it’s the last thing you need right now. Talk to him. And also sit down and discuss this with Romeo. You can’t just hide this from him forever.”

“I know and I will.” Race said, running a hand through his hair. “I just need to figure it out myself first, you know. I want to talk to Al first. I don’t want to tell Romeo anything before I have it figured it out.”

“Yeah, understandable.” Specs chuckled.

“I think I’m gonna do it today.” Race decided “I don’t want to have to wait, I just want to be done with all of this.”

And he did. A few hours later, Race met Albert at his apartment. Spot was out with Elmer and he didn’t really feel like going out, he’d rather not have this conversation in his own apartment with Romeo present so they decided on Albert’s place. Race had had this conversation twice today and he was about to go into it for a third time, he just couldn’t wait to be finished with it. Besides, Finch was right, no matter what Albert’s response what, it’d be better for him to at least have it out there. He knocked at the door, being met with a pair of green eyes and a pleasant smile. “Racer, come on in.” Albert greeted him. The pair moved to the couch, sitting down facing each other. Somehow, this was comfortable, way less awkward than he had expected.

“What did you need to talk about, everything ok?” Albert was a little full of shit, he knew damn well what’s up. He’d _been there_ last night.

Race took a breath in before he began. “Well, I… I’ll just cut straight to it, last night, when we… when he kissed and all that stuff…”

“You feel uncomfortable hanging out with me because of it.” Albert shrugged. “I get it, man, it’s okay-“

“No, that’s not it, I don’t feel like that.” Race cut him off. “Unless… you do?”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing like that, sorry, go on.” Albert reassured him.

“Alright, well, we both agreed we shouldn’t, like, kiss and stuff, it’s not a good idea.” Albert nodded at that. “Yeah, well the problem is, I kinda really wanna kiss you anyways.”

“You do?” Albert looked surprised, letting out a small chuckle. “Well, I kinda do too. But we said-“

“We shouldn’t, yeah, that’s where I was getting.” Race frowned. “So, what do we do about it?”

Albert thought for a moment before he spoke again. “Well… maybe if we kissed again we wouldn’t want to do it anymore? Like, maybe we just feel like we wanna kiss each other because we know we’re not supposed to.”

“Oh, yeah, makes sense, good plan.” Race nodded in agreement.

Albert put one hand on Race’s cheek, both leaning in until their lips met halfway in a kiss, shorter than the one they shared last night but somehow sweeter, simpler. They soon pulled apart, looking at each other wide-eyed. “So, uh, how do you feel now?” Albert asked.

“Great, I’m feeling great.” Race pursed his lips, turning his eyes away from the ginger. “No… urges or anything whatsoever.”

“Yeah, cool, great.” Albert clapped his hands together. “So we’ve got ourselves a solution! Whenever we feel like we want to kiss, we just…kiss and then it’s fixed.”

“Yeah. I mean, it works perfectly.” Race chuckled. “For example, if I wanted to kiss you right now, which I don’t…”

“Yeah, then you’d…” Albert ran his eyes up and down the blonde. “Then you’d… You know, I think I had an urge.”

“Okay, yeah.” Race nodded frantically before Albert yanked him towards him, and if Race thought the kiss they shared last night was passionate, it was because he hadn’t experienced this one yet. When Albert kissed him tonight, he felt himself forget about everything this could lead to, leaning into every single touch. When they kissed tonight, he gave into the moment, deciding that if he let this happen and experienced the consequences for the rest of his life, he still wouldn’t regret it. He repositioned himself, sitting on Albert’s lap, needing to be as close to him as he could possibly get. Albert’s hands rested on his waist and Race hummed against his lips. Both boys pulled away, seeing this was leading to a certain direction. Albert’s eyes were opened wide as he stared at Race, waiting for his consent.

“…I have an afternoon shift tomorrow.”

“Yeah, cool.”

And with that, Albert moved down to his neck and Race just _knew_ the fucker was gonna leave a mark and _fuck_ did that feel good and holy shit he was in deep.

Considering everything, he hadn’t sorted shit, Specs would murder him and he’d probably put off telling Romeo about this for a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhHHhH I HAte this chapter sorry but i feel like i'm going to just go into a rlly unproductive phase real soon so i wanted to pot it before i do, just in case.  
> eh i hope u liked it anyways, race and al are,,,,,,stUpid that's all thank u it's three in the morning again :))))


	8. race is very oblivious to the fact that he's dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, you heading out soon, right?” Goddammit, Albert. This man was such a terrible liar that if Race himself stood there on that doorway trying to convince Spot he wasn’t in the room, it would probably be more believable.
> 
> “Oh, yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’m heading to work in, like, ten minutes, then you can sneak Race out.”

Race woke up the next morning feeling an arm draped over his waist. The shutter wasn’t closed all the way down, allowing some sun to illuminate the room and the comforter felt soft and warm as it wrapped around him. Where was he again? Oh, yeah, right, he was at Albert’s apartment. This was probably the part where he was supposed to freak out and leave but honestly, he was way too cozy for that and Albert was warm and his mattress was possibly the comfiest, most wonderful thing on earth, so he opted for the second most reasonable thing he could do; lie to his roommate. He reached to the bedside table for his phone, texting Specs. It was pretty early in the morning, but Specs would probably be up by now.

**_mother thesera_ **

****

**_Me_ **

_spec i need your assistance_

_if romeo asks can u tell him i fell asleep at your place tonight_

**_mother theresa_ **

_.......racetrack higgins i swear to god if i sent u off to talk to albert and you slept with him,,,,,,,,_

**_Me_ **

_so you will?_

**_mother theresa_ **

_you disgust and terrify me_

_i will_

Just as he placed his phone back on the bedside table, he felt Albert slightly shift beside him, his grip on him tightening. He smiled, turning around to face him. “Sleep well?”

Albert’s eyes fluttered open, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards at the sight of the boy beside him. Platonic stuff. “Amazing.” He pulled Race closer to him. “How you feeling?”

Race took a moment to process the ginger’s morning voice, blinking at him. “Good, I feel great.” He muttered. “Do we really need to talk about…”

“…No.” Albert decided. “No, let’s just… Five more minutes?”

“Okay.” Race laughed, leaning into Albert. He sighed, letting his eyes close again. See, this was nice. He didn’t have to be _in love_ with Albert to enjoy this, who wouldn’t want to wake up like this? This is exactly why he avoided telling Romeo, it would all seem incredibly romantic to him, he’d… he’d _pressure_ him into having feelings for Albert. That’s how it worked, right? He would… trick his brain. _Yeah_. Race let himself relax, emptying his head for a moment. Of course, nothing good could last long for him and a loud voice echoed outside the room.

“Albert!”

“Shit.” Albert jolted, now fully awake. “Spot’s here. Probably arrived late last night.”

Race groaned as he crawled over to the edge of the bed, where he’d abandoned his clothes the night before. He pulled on his shirt and tried to fight his way into his pants without needing to stand up, muttering curses to himself. “Why didn’t we think of this?”

“I think we were a bit preoccupied, don’t you?” By the time Race rolled back to his place, sitting up on the bed, Albert was already up and dressed, smirking at him.

“Shut up.” Race laughed. “You’re literally trying to sneak a boy out so your roommate won’t get mad.”

Albert’s smirk softened into a small grin, watching the blonde attempt to flatten down his hair. “Yeah, maybe next time we can go to yours, then? Or are you scared of tiny completely harmless Romeo?”

“Next time, you sound pretty confident about that, huh?” Race turned to face the redhead, fluttering his lashes mockingly at him.

“Man, fuck you.” Albert rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. Still, the fond smile didn’t leave is lips.

“Again, already? No complaints, but don’t you think-“

“My god, stop it. Stop talking.”

“Why don’t you come here and make me, huh?”

“Race! For fuck’s sake.”

“Albert!” Spot’s voice cut through their conversation once again. “Wait, are you with someone?”

Both boys froze, staring at each other. After a moment of silent telepathetic communication, they decided they’d do what they did best; act like high-schoolers instead of functioning adults. Albert quickly shoved Race next to the door, where Spot wouldn’t see him from the living room, before opening it, finding the shorter man in the couch having a cup of coffee. “Nope, just me.” He smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

“Huh, weird, I really thought I heard…” Spot shot him a suspicious look, sipping his coffee. “Nevermind. You don’t have work?”

“Not until later, it’s Thursday.” Albert replied, tangling a hand in his hair. _‘Oh no, don’t do that.’_ Race thought to himself, wincing. Albert always did that when he was lying, the moment his stupid hand went up there, you knew he was full of shit. “Uh, you heading out soon, right?” Goddammit, Albert. This man was such a terrible liar that if Race himself stood there on that doorway trying to convince Spot he wasn’t in the room, it would probably be more believable.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’m heading to work in, like, ten minutes, then you can sneak Race out.” Spot smirked, getting up from the couch and setting his cup on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, come on, how did you know?” Albert’s brows knitted.

“Jesus, Al, of course he knew!” Race appeared on the doorway, leaving his ‘hiding spot’ and groaned. “You did the hair thing! You ran your hands through your hair whenever you attempt to lie to someone. It’s stupid.”

Spot was astonished. “What- No! No, idiot!” He looked at Race, squinting his eyes. He seriously needed a break, having to deal with Albert and his dumbass boyfriend friend was getting a bit too much, at this point. “I literally heard you speak! Race, your shoes are by the door. Honestly, you’re the only one who notices that stuff.”

“You’re not mad? You don’t sound mad, you just sound like we’re stupid.” Albert tilted his head. He expected Spot to flip if he found out, he thought he’d absolutely lose it, but no one was yelling and this was going way better than he’d expected.

“Oh, I’m mad. Of course I’m mad. At you, I mean, he’s hanging out with Romeo, who would’ve stopped him?” Spot scoffed.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Race frowned, getting slightly defensive over his friend. Well, he was right, Romeo would’ve most likely rooted for him in this situation but, still, it didn’t sound good.

“I just don’t wanna fight with you while he’s here, have a little decency, Albo.” Spot continued, brushing off Race’s comment, before speaking again, directing him. “By the way, it’s raining outside. Thought you’d like to know before you ran off to your place. Ginger,” Spot turned back to Albert, glaring into his soul. “We’ll talk later.” And with that, he slipped on his coat and walked out of the apartment.

The two boys remained silent, staring at the door. That is, until Race broke into a fit of giggles, hiding his face in his hands and leaning against the wall. “Hey, what is it, dumbass?” Albert tried to remain serious, but ended up just looking stupid attempting to contain himself and giving in, his face forming into a smile.

“Spot called you Ginger.” Race crooned, his head tilted.

“Shut up.” Albert rolled his eyes, playfully punching him in the chest. “It started out as an insult.”

“No it’s cute.” Race affirmed, catching Albert’s fist between his hands. “You guys are friends now, awh.”

Albert chuckled and leaned in, planting a kiss on his lips. Race leaned into the kiss, but just as he moved his hand’s to the redhead’s chest, Albert pulled away. He raised one hand to cup his cheek, smiling at him sweetly. “Stop talking, asshole.”

Race snorted, his face curving into Albert’s hand. “Okay, okay, fine. So, now what?”

“Well, I’m guessing Romeo’s wondering where you’ve been, no?” Albert ran his thumb across Race’s cheekbone before pulling his hand back. He walked into the living room, the other boy trailing behind him.

“Specs is covering me but he’ll probably need to leave for class in a bit so, yeah, I should go find Ro.”

“Yeah, you should.” Albert mumbled. “So, uh, you got all your stuff?”

“I’m pretty sure. My keys are in my pocket, I just need to get my phone from your room.” Race said, palming over the pocket of his jeans to check.

“Okay, you do that, then.” Albert smiled softly as he watched the boy disappear back into his room. “Oh, hey, Race?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s an umbrella in the box by the window, take it.”

A minute later, Race walked back into the living room, his cell phone on one hand and a black umbrella on the other. He walked to the spot he’d left his shoes last night, placing both items next to him on the floor to put them on and tie his laces.

“Wait, did you not have a jacket or anything?”

“Oh, no, actually. I must’ve left it at Specs’, I kinda rushed here.” Race realized as he got back up, slipping his phone in his pocket.

“You’ll freeze, idiot.” Albert frowned and after a moment of thought, started to take his hoodie off.

“Ew, don’t get naked.” Race scrunched his face.

“Race, we had sex last night. Besides, I have a shirt on under this.” Albert said, his expression blank. “Put it on, idiot, you’ll freeze. I can just change. ”

Race’s eye widened as Albert held out the red hoodie to him. “Oh.” He muttered out before he took it, slipping it over his shirt. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem, I’ll stop by the shop in the afternoon and you can give it back to me.” Albert shrugged.

“The umbrella or the hoodie?” Race grinned at him.

“…That looks kinda good on you actually.” Albert commented, a small smile on his lips. “The umbrella.”

“Well, thank you, I’ll try not to freeze to death.” Race chuckled, opening the door. “So, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, for sure.” Albert said. He was standing by the door, by now, staring down at the blonde.

“One more?”

“One more.” He agreed, leaning in and pressing a quick peck to Race’s lips. When he pulled away, Race was beaming at him. If Albert hadn’t literally studied biology he’d be convinced that his boy was made of light and gold and all things good, the autumn leaves that kids kicked their feet in, the homely smell that fresh-out-of-the-oven cookies gave you, the feeling you got when you woke up on a Saturday, seeing the sun beam through the window, allowing yourself to slip back into slumber, knowing you have one short day to yourself.

“Later.” Race said softly, before the door closed behind him.

“Later.” Albert mumbled, although he couldn’t hear him anymore. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweats and walked back into his room, looking for a new hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is once again two in the morning when i'm posting this and i SWEAR TO GOD i always plan perfectly normal titles for these chapters but then once i'm about to post them my dumb after midnight brain goes,,,,,,,,,,,,,no name it "race eats shit" instead


	9. specs and romeo have had ZERO BRAIN DAMAGE so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Racer! You're home."
> 
> “Yeah, I am. And you’re…” his eyes scanned around the room. The window was opened, allowing more light into the room (even though the rain hadn’t quite stopped yet) and the music was lowered. Romeo had even made his bed today. “You’re certainly in a good mood.”

“Romes?” Race called out, softly closing the door, careful to not make much noise. After a moment of silence, he kicked off his shoes and walked into the hallway, his ears catching a faint sound of music coming from Romeo’s room. He smiled, entering his own room and leaving the umbrella by the door. He slipped off Albert’s hoodie, deciding it was probably a good idea to leave it here before Romeo had any questions about it. He held the fabric in his hands for a second, feeling the soft texture between them. _God, Albert was perfect_. He was sweet and gentle and considerate, it made Race almost giddy, to know that someone out there cared for him the way Albert did.

…He was really lucky to have a friend like him. Race shook the thoughts from his head, leaving the red hoodie on his bed and making his way to Romeo’s door, knocking twice (because we value privacy in this household, alright?). He chuckled, Romeo was obviously having a good day. At first he thought he was just listening to ‘I love you Jesus’ on repeat, but later he switched to one of his million playlists. Suddenly he was met with his roommate’s grinning face as he opened the door. “Racer! You’re home.”

“Yeah, I am. And you’re…” his eyes scanned around the room. The window was opened, allowing more light into the room (even though the rain hadn’t quite stopped yet) and the music was lowered. Romeo had even made his bed today. “You’re certainly in a good mood.”

“Yeah, it’s a happy day today.” Romeo replied. The thing with Romeo is, sometimes he just had happy days. No matter what happened to him, sometimes he just woke up knowing he was going to feel amazing and nothing really bothered him. Race didn’t know how he did it. “Specs called me, told me he had you over. Maybe notify me next time, I was worried about you.”

“Sorry, sorry. In my defense, I didn’t really plan it, I just kinda dropped dead on Specs’ couch and he let me be.” Race explained and hoped Romeo wouldn’t question him further. To his luck, he didn’t and instead opted to switch the topic.

“Hey, I didn’t see you at all yesterday.” He pouted. “I missed ya. You have work tonight, right.”

“Yeah, I do.” Race frowned at the reminder. He’d been too caught up in this whole Albert thing to even remember he had to, you know, actually make money. “Finch and Henry close up tonight. I’m off just a bit earlier. We’ll have to sanitize the whole place tomorrow, the last time they were off last, Elmer returned for his keys and caught them doing _nasty_ stuff on the counter where _I_ make people’s coffee.” His face scrunched up in disgust.

“ Okay, ew, I didn’t need to hear that. But I never get to see you.” Romeo’s face lit up again as he dragged Race into the room with him. “Come on, let’s dance.”

“Romeo…”

“Consider this brother bonding time.”

Race stared at the boy for a minute before he sighed. Gosh, this was going to kill him, wasn’t it? “I can’t, Ro, I gotta head to the studio before work.” He said, stretching his arms over his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve practiced and I don’t wanna get rusty.”

“Yeah.” Romeo’s face slightly fell, giving up. “Yeah, I get that. I’m guessing you’re going to work right after?”

“Well, I was planning on it, it’s not like I have much time, but I don’t know.” Race shrugged. “I’m sorry, Ro.”

“No, it’s cool, we live together, I see you all the time.” Romeo looked up at him, the smile returning to his lips. “I’m gonna find Specs when he’s done with class today, anyways.”

“Yeah, that’s cool, do that.” Race smiled back. “I’m gonna go change and head out.”

“Alright.”

The door closed behind him and Race sighed as he walked back to his own room. Of course he felt bad lying to Romeo, it was almost unnatural. The last time he had to keep something from him it was about a year ago when he’d accidentally shrinked his favorite woolen sweater in the dryer and that was totally different. He was avoiding him purposefully, but as bad as it sounded, technically, it did no harm. Romeo knew nothing, he could go on with his life as he normally would and Race had time to sort out everything with Albert before he let him in on anything. He groaned, leaning against the wall. Before thinking twice about how further he was getting himself into this, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**_albo_ **

****

**_Me_ **

_i feel like shit :(_

A few hours later, when Race was off to work drowning in guilt and torturing himself, you know, like an idiot, Romeo was sat in the couch, sulking in his favorite big blanket while scrolling down instagram and waiting for Specs to come by. His face perked up at the sound of the door unlocking, since Race was working and Specs was the only one with a spare key, it could only be him. Romeo smiled as his thoughts were confirmed when he called out or him. “Ro?”

“Over here.” Romeo peaked his head out of his blanket. He hadn’t realized until now but he sounded so _tired_ , he probably looked awful. “Hey.” Specs said as he walked into the living room, his face softening at the sight of his boyfriend. “Everything okay?”

Romeo just whined, sinking into the couch. Specs took that as a sign to sit beside him on the couch, pulling the blanket over both of them. “Hey, come here.” He reached out his arm and Romeo leaned into his side. “What’s wrong? I thought it was a happy day today.”

“Well, I’m sad now.” Romeo mumbled, laying his head on Specs’ chest. “I miss Race. And he’s lying to me.” Specs sighed, looking down at the boy who’d curled into a ball on top of him by now. “Race loves you, he doesn’t think you’re any less important, or stupid, or any of the things you keep telling yourself you are whenever something like this happens.” He said, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“…I’m sorry.” Romeo muttered. At this, Specs moved his hand to his face, tilting his head up to him. “Hey, no, look at me. Don’t apologize, okay?” He frowned, caressing his cheek. “You’re not a little kid anymore and Race knows that. He just needs to take some time first.”

“Yeah, okay.” Romeo sighed, nodding. The softest of smiles painted his lips as he stared at Specs. “I love you, you know.”

Specs smiled and leaned in, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “I love you too.”

The next couple hours were spent cuddling on the couch, binging _That 70’s Show_ and maybe sneaking a kiss or two every once in a while. Specs seemed like he could always read his mind, he knew exactly what to do to make him feel better. As he held him, he’d occasionally lean down to ask “Any better?” or “How’re we feeling?”, and return to the TV screen once he confirmed he was alright. And he didn’t even have to lie about it. Specs would be there for him no matter what he answered. Five episodes later, Romeo had gotten way too cozy and didn’t wanna move ever again. “Wanna stay here tonight?” He slightly shifted his head so he could look at Specs.

“Sure.” Specs’ eyes were already directed down to the other boy, a fond look in his eyes. “That way you can be the first thing I see when I wake up.” He smiled.

“Sap.” Romeo laughed, reaching to grab his hand. “And to think they call _me_ Romeo.”

“Darling, that’s because you will literally flirt with anything that breathes. You’ve proven that multiple times.” Specs’ smile was wiped off his face when Romeo whacked him with a pillow. Before he could laugh, Romeo’s gesture was reciprocated by a pillow on his stomach. “Hey!” he swung his own pillow at Specs once more. “Idiot.” Romeo was grinning, a giggle escaping his lips once he took his spot on Specs’ chest again, now with the pillow underneath his head.

Specs’ hands returned to his hair once more. While the shorter man’s attention was pinned to the TV screen once again, Specs could only focus on him, lost deep in thought. “You ever thought about… moving in together, sometime?”

Romeo’s head snapped up at him. “What do you mean _sometime_ , it’s not exactly an everyday activity.” He grinned.

“Shut up, idiot.” Specs chuckled. “I mean it. Well, not now, I know you need to stay with Race until you can both actually afford an apartment by yourselves, but, eventually, maybe?”

“I- Yeah! Yeah, I wanna move in together!” Romeo stared at him with wide eyes, nodding. “I mean, eventually.”

“Cool.” Specs smiled, making him roll his eyes. Romeo reached for his and once more, intertwining their fingers. “Yeah, cool.” He repeated, and leaned in until his lips met Specs’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW THESE TWO these are two dorks who have their shit together. thought they needed a chapter. just as like,,,,,, a break. from the dumbassery.


	10. smalls also exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smalls needs to be paid for hanging out with gay idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO SMALLS albert also has semi-wholesome times with his friends

Smalls regretted coming over to see Albert not even five minutes after she walked in the apartment.

Well, she didn’t, really. She loved her best friend, as stupid as he could get sometimes. Al would get himself in trouble anyways; she might as well accept it and go with it. Otherwise, what’s the fun? She knocked on the door, plugging off her headphones and shoving them in the pocket of her coat as she waited for her friend to let her in and tapped her foot, chuckling as she heard Albert call “One second!” from the other side of the door, followed by noises of what was probably their kitchen equipment crashing. Not long after, the door opened in front of her, revealing a grinning Albert DaSilva. The expression on his face was solid proof that he’d been up to god knows what again. Making a mental note to scold him later for walking around in a fucking tank top in late December, Smalls allowed him to drag her inside the house. “Liv! Missed ya!”

“Missed you too, dumbass.” She smiled, plopping down on the couch once she got to the living room. “What’s up? Spot called you an idiot fuckward yesterday, so I suppose there’s something behind that.”

“Well, there is. But you’re gonna bully me about it, so onto that later. How’re you doing, how’s Buttons?” Albert sad beside her. It had been a while since he saw Smalls, she’d been caught up with moving and although he stopped by a couple times to help, he hadn’t really had a proper hangout with her in some time.

“I’m doing so good, actually! The new apartment is great and living with Buttons also means he’ll help me catch up with the costumes for the show, it’s great.” Smalls had met Buttons in college, they both took the same course and became pretty great friends. They also both needed roommates, so it was the obvious choice to get an apartment together.

“Cool, that’s amazing! Glad you’ve got all the costume work figured out, even with moving and everything.” Albert said, leaning back on the couch. “Well, uh I ran into Race. From high school.” He mumbled, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

Smalls looked at him with a puzzled expression before she gasped. “No! Oh my god, Albert, is that what Spot was mad about?” She threw he head back in laughter. “You fucked Racetrack Higgins?”

“Hey, shut up, ugly. I didn’t _fuck_ Racetrack Higgins, he’s not some rando I just met!” Albert protested, his face flushing red.

“Aww.” Smalls cooed, making Albert look at her in confusion. A smirk tugged on her lips. “So you like him, then.” It wasn’t a question, Smalls knew what she was talking about when it came to her friends. She’d learned to read them a long time ago, it wasn’t hard to guess.

Albert just groaned, a frown on his face. “ He’s- It’s so weird, Smalls! It feels like I’m sixteen again with him. But it’s so… It’s different, he’s grown. I’ve grown.” He sighed. “I do, I like him. And his stupid fucking… eyes, how can they be so blue, Smalls?”

“Oh, gosh, is this how it’s gonna be? Is this going to be our only conversation topic for the next months?” Smalls frowned. “Are you gonna start calling me Smalls exclusively again?”

“And his smile, Smalls, god, his laugh…” Albert brushed off her comments, a giddy smile on his face. Smalls was in shock. Never had Albert DaSilva outright gushed like this before. She looked at him as we went on, an amused look on her face.

“You… You _like_ Race.” Smalls shook her head. “You’re so goddamn stupid, Al! Both of you.”

“Hey, don’t laugh at me! Girlfriend having ass, you’ve been with Sniper for, like, two years, let me have nice things!” Albert scrunched up his face, just sending Smalls further into her fit of laughter. “I like him a lot! And, uh, I think he might like me too.”

“Well, isn’t that kind of a given? Didn’t he, like, sleep with you?” Smalls asked, reaching for a packet of biscuits left on the table, probably by Spot and munching on one.

“Well, not necessarily, we’d kissed before but…” Albert sighed. “He has so many freckles, Smalls, have you seen his freckles?” Smalls stared in disbelief as he slipped off topic once again, leaning his cheek against his palm.

“Al, you have more freckles than him.” She pointed out, Albert grimacing in disgust as she spoke with her mouth full.

“Well, they look better on him! He’s just… He wore my hoodie, Smalls. And my coat, the other day but-“

“He likes you, fucko.” A third voice interrupted Albert’s ramble. Spot was emerging from his room, an empty cup in hand and a smirk on his lips. “If you like him so much, spare me the gushfest and go tell him instead.” He walked to the kitchen, leaving his cup in the sink before joining the other two in the living room.

“Spot thinks I’m a fucking idiot.” Albert rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue at the shorter man.

“Yeah, I wonder why.” Smalls grinned, reaching over to flick Albert in the forehead, laughing at how he ducked his head down after, blinking. “You know, it’s a little sweet, I’m rooting for you guys. Plus, I think he likes you.”

“I mean, maybe.” Albert smiled bashfully, looking down at his hands fidgeting with the corner of a pillow. “I just- How do I even bring this up? We’ve kind of agreed on, like… not going there, for half remaining brain cell reasons. But I just wanna be with him, like, for real this time.” He groaned, falling back against Smalls.

Smalls caught him, chuckling to herself. “Well, you seem to work. And if he really likes you, I’m sure he’s dumb enough to date you.” She snickered, getting a ‘hey!’ from Albert in response and a hand swatting at her face.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea.” Spot said from his own place in the armchair, away from the sickening physical contact.

“Hey, you don’t get a say in this, you’re stupid and you have Elmer.” Albert frowned.

“Ah, right, Elmer! Love that little guy, how’re things going with him?” Smalls asked. She’d met Elmer a couple weeks ago on accident when he came to see Spot and she’d passed out on their couch the night before, so they decided to raid their fridge together until Spot was back home (after Smalls reassured him that it was alright and she bought half the food in his and Albert’s fridge anyways).

“It’s uh, it’s going pretty good, actually.” Spot let a small smile curl his lips. “We’re dating now. Well, we already were but now we’re… together. Like, more together. Boyfriends.”

“Aww, boyfriends!” Smalls cheered, making him shake his head.

“Hey, wait, that’s cool! That’s important!” Albert said, sitting back up on the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“Because I think you’re stupid and unimportant.” Spot shot back, but Albert just smiled at him, knowing better than to take his words seriously. “Okay, seriously? I just didn’t wanna, like, fuck this up. I wanted to wait before I told you or else you’d go all dumb bitch on me and Elm.”

“Aw, look at you, being all cautious and gay.” Smalls teased, grinning at Spot. “Cute.” Spot shifted in his seat, looking down at his feet.

“Hey, stop, he’s getting flustered. He’s stupid like me now.” Albert cooed, barely dodging the pillow Spot tossed his way. “Hey! Idiot!”

“ _You’re_ an idiot!”

“Okay, alright, kids, don’t fight!” Smalls intervened, laughing. “Are we gonna spend all day here or are we gonna do something?” Silence erupted as the three waited for someone to propose something, before Albert slowly spoke up.

“Uh, Hannah’s?” He suggested, smiling sheepishly. He heard Smalls groan right before he got two more pillows thrown his way, and he laughed trying to dodge them. “Okay, fine, sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might fuck around and make all the titles in all lowercase bc i just feel like it rn


	11. fuck racetrack higgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race loved new year's eve (usually).

Race loved New Year’s Eve.

Well, he usually did, anyways. He’d spend the entire morning cooking more food than he could possibly consume with Romeo, they’d listen to music, have some friends over in the evening. They’d spent every New Year’s together back in the orphanage, even snuck Race back in for it after he was kicked out by Snyder, and that tradition hadn’t died ever since. Of course, it felt much better the past years that they’d all meet in their apartment instead of the cold bunkroom that practically haunted them during their entire childhood. The difference this year? Race didn’t wake up at home.

He smiled a little as he felt the soft mattress beneath him, Albert’s bed, Albert’s room. He’d been feeling stressed last night and Albert picked him up after work, they watched a movie, he ended up staying over. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch, they were halfway through their movie and Al was nice and warm and he was so, so tired. He must’ve fallen asleep there _. ‘And Al carried me all the way here, that’s sweet.’_ Race shifted, finally opening his eyes to see the redhead already awake, smiling at him. “Morning, sleepy.” He’d never be over Albert’s morning voice, ever.

“Good morning.” He yawned. “Happy new year’s eve.”

“Happy new year’s eve, Racer.” Albert chuckled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. After a second or realization, Race groaned, sitting up on the bed. “Hey, what’s up?”

“It’s new year’s eve.” Race explained, frowning. “I need to get home.”

“Hey, no you don’t.” Albert whined, pulling him back down next to him. “It’s new year’s eve, Romeo thinks you’re with Specs, you can just stay here for a bit.” He said, pulling the blonde closer to him. “We can have breakfast and all that stuff.”

“Dammit, ginger.” Race sighed, a smile on his lips. Breakfast with Albert did sound nice and he didn’t feel like he was ready to get out of bed for another three days. “Okay, fine. But on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“We’re not getting up until Spot yells at us.”

And they did, in fact, stay in bed until Spot barged in the room, forcing them to get up. It wasn’t until he got out of bed that Race remembered he was wearing Albert’s clothes, he had let him change into one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants last night so he’d be more comfortable. He smiled, satisfied at how soft the fabric felt compared to the clothes he wore at work. “Hey, come on.” He grabbed Albert’s hand, dragging him to the kitchen. “Breakfast.”

“Okay, okay.” Albert chuckled, trailing behind the blonde.

Race hummed to himself as he opened the fridge, his eyes scanning through the contents. “I’m making fucking… scrambled eggs.” He decided, pulling the egg carton and a bottle of milk from the shelf. “Get me a bowl, would ya?”

Albert opened a cupboard, getting a bowl as requested by Race and a pan he’d probably need later and setting them on the counter next to the stove.

Race mumbled a ‘thank you’, breaking a few eggs in the bowl and measuring the milk in a cup. He sneaked a glance at Albert, who was leaning against the counter, two cups in hand as he waited for the coffee to brew

Race felt himself smile. The sunlight coming into the kitchen hit Albert at just the right angle, he was still dressed in pajama pants and a grey shirt and his hair was all over the place. He noticed how it fell a little longer than it was supposed to, Spot had taunted him about getting it cut a few days back. Race was happy. Being with Albert like this gave him a different kind of closure, one he hadn’t even realized he missed until now. _Being with Albert_. He couldn’t help but giggle.

Oh.

_Oh_ no.

“What?” The ginger smiled at him, still not fully awake. Not until he had his coffee, anyways.

“Nothing, nothing I just, uh…” Race mumbled, trying to collect his thoughts. “Cute. You’re cute.” His face flushed as he turned to look back at the bowl he was mixing.

“I’m cute?” Albert chuckled, pouring coffee into the cup and handing it to Race. “Sugar’s on the cupboard next to the fridge, you already have milk. Huh,” He smiled to himself. “Today _I_ made _you_ coffee.”

“Idiot.” Race grinned, dumping an unhealthy amount of sugar into his cup.

Albert took a sip of his coffee before he walked over to Race, one hand placed at his waist as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re cute too.” He said. “A little dumb, but cute.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Race laughed, his arms hanging over Albert’s shoulders as their lips met. He could feel Albert smile against his lips and he moved his hand to cup his cheek. He loved moments like these with him, moments that he knew nothing was made as a rash or impulsive decision, that it was just the two of them

Soon enough, Albert pulled away at the sound of a third voice entering the kitchen. “Okay, gross. Be gay on your own time.” Smalls had strutted into the room, dressed in pajama pants and her girlfriend’s sweater and making her way towards the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup.

“Smalls? Why’re you here so early?” Albert asked. He wasn’t bothered, Smalls would usually drop by randomly during the day, but she usually wasn’t up until noon, it had been a while since he saw her up before 12.

“Was at Sniper’s, she had to be up early and my coffee machine is broken.” Smalls explained as she stirred her coffee. “How’re you doing, Race? Haven’t seen you since high school.”

“Uh, good, I’m doing good.” Race mumbled, still a little startled by her sudden arrival.

“You’re doing my best friend, is what you’re doing.”Smalls snickered as she sipped her coffee.

“Liv! Jesus!”

“Joking! Just joking. You got any milk left?”

Race chuckled as he passed her the milk. Moment lost.

About an hour later, Race had bid Albert and Smalls goodbye and headed back to his own apartment, where he only just realized he’d left Romeo by himself, on New Year’s Eve. He cursed to himself as he rushed up the stairs, fumbling for his keys in the process. Romeo was going to murder him. Race nearly tripped down the stairs about five times before he actually made it to the door, sighing as he turned the key and pushed it open.

“Racer? That you?” He heard his roommate call. He kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen, where Romeo waited by the oven.

“Yeah, just me. What’re you doing?” Race asked. The kitchen was a mess, Romeo had left half the contents of the fridge on the counter and he could already tell they’d have some dish washing to do after they were done.

“Cooking. Jack, Tommy, Crutchie and the guys will be over tonight for New Year’s, as you well know, and since you wouldn’t do me the honors of showing up I just started by myself.” Romeo shrugged as an attempt to disguise the bitterness in his tone.

“Oh, come on, Ro, I’m sorry. I got caught up.” Race smiled apologetically. “I’ll help, what do you want me to do?”

Romeo stared for a second before he gave in, nodding towards the counter. “You can start peeling the potatoes.”

“Alright.” Race said, before he grabbed the peeler from the drawer and starting the task he’d been assigned. He looked over to Romeo, who bit his lip as he chopped up an onion. The air around them felt thick and the usual pleasant atmosphere of preparing a New Year’s meal with his friend was absent this year. “Hey, Ro, you’re not… like, mad at me, are you? Like, you’re pissed, I shouldn’t have been late, yeah, but is this serious?”

“Just peel your fucking potatoes, Racer.” Romeo sighed.

“Okay, no, fuck that.” Race abandoned his potato and walked over to Romeo, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to face away from the cutting board. “Let’s talk, okay? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Romeo mumbled, earning an unconvinced look from Race. “Okay, fine. When are you going to stop lying to me?”

Race’s face went pale at this. So, he was an idiot. “Lying to you?”

“I’m not stupid, Race, you’ve been off at Specs’, like, five times a week, you’re avoiding me, what’s going on and why aren’t you telling me?” Romeo frowned at him.

Race groaned. He was hurt, of course he was hurt, he’d been through this before. Romeo had spent his entire childhood in the dark, feeling as if he didn’t matter enough to get to know what was happening around him. The orphanage they grew up in wasn’t a pretty place and he and Jack only meant to protect him, but as a kid, it’s really easy to take something like this the wrong way. Not that it was right of them, they should’ve just told him. Hell, Crutchie was younger than him and he was always in the know, but somehow whenever Romeo, in all his soft naiveté, asked why Mush returned to the bunks with a black eye, or when he asked where Race had gone after Snyder forced him out, no one had the heart to tell him _. Go back to bed, Ro_ , that’s how it’d end. _Don’t worry about it, it’s all good._ Race took a deep breath, realizing Romeo still expected an answer from him.

“I haven’t been with Specs.” He said, finally. “The past weeks I’ve, uh, been going-“

“To Albert’s, I know that.” Romeo chuckled humorlessly. “Would you move on?”

“It spiraled out of my control, okay? I didn’t even mean to go that far with him! A week ago-“ Race stopped himself, blinking. “Wait, how did you know I was at Albert’s?”

“Again, not stupid. You are _wearing his hoodie_ , Race.” Romeo pointed out. Race felt his cheeks flushed as he looked down at the hoodie. _Right_. “Besides, you come home every day grinning like an idiot, I know you like him.”

“You knew I like him?” Race decided to grasp onto that first. “ _I_ didn’t know I liked him until today, you could’ve told me, you know.”

“I did! Several times!” The shorter boy took a deep breath. He was done, he was so over Race’s bullshit and he still wasn’t getting any answers. “Why would you lie to me about it?”

“I’m sorry.” Race mumbled. “I just- I didn’t know what to do with this, Ro, this is Albert. I didn’t wanna complicate anything and I was scared that if I told you-“

“I’d go batshit.” Romeo finished the sentence for him. “I’m not a fucking child, Race.”

“I’m sorry! I know this, Ro, I know you’re not a child anymore.” Race reaches for his arm only for him to jerk back.

“Do you? Cause you’re acting like we’re back at the goddamned orphanage!”

Race winced at this. “Never say that again, we’ll never be back at the orphanage. You know I love you, you were so innocent back there! The things that happened in that place, I didn’t know how to… Jesus.” He sighed. “I didn’t mean to lie to you. I was scared, I didn’t know where this would go…”

“I know.” Romeo said, and after a long pause, the tiniest smile appeared on his lips. “Fuck, I know you, Race, of course you’d pull some shit like this. I know this is important to you, just- You could’ve told me.”

“I should have, I’m sorry.” He smiled back at him. For the thousandth time, he realized how lucky he was to have Romeo, who was currently facing away from him, tugging at the end of his sweater. “Alright, c’mere.” He opened his arms, and the boy fell into his chest, wrapping his own arms around his torso. Race chuckled, tightening his hold on him. “Love you, Ro,”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Romeo laughed as he pulled away. “Now, go back to your potatoes, Jack’s bringing his boyfriend and Tommy’s bringing JoJo along. We gotta make some mashed potatoes.”

Race smiled to himself as Romeo started humming to himself while chopping his onions. The atmosphere was back, he’d gotten everything off his chest and he felt like he was floating. Soon, he recognized the tune and started humming along with Romeo.

He didn’t need to think about everything going on with Albert right now. Besides, they had a whole meal to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKJDGHF HELP the chapter titles are out of my control and i don't know what's the next think i can come up with, this title was originally 'fuck racetrack higgins and his rabies'-  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! this chapter is late


	12. tommy boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT FOLKS the gorupchat's here   
> the names are pretty obvious but im putting them just in case
> 
> sazzle - sarah  
> tommi boi - guess  
> functional one - jojo  
> speed run 4 - race  
> simp - romeo  
> mental breakdown - specs   
> arsonist - albert

Ever since everything got cleared up with Romeo, Race felt like the world got a tiny bit brighter. Life suddenly came easy to him and it was rare he ever felt like this, like even just for a couple months, his life had an order, it wasn’t the same messy pile of misfortunes he’s been used to. He didn’t even mind that he had to wake up at seven in the morning to go make random people coffee.

Race hummed to himself as he stirred some sugar into a cup, slightly swaying to the music playing in the shop.

“What’s with this one?” Henry cocked an eyebrow when he saw him, stifling a laugh. “He’s been surprisingly pleasant lately.”

“Beyond me.” Finch replied from his spot in the counter. “I’m starting to think he’s on something, honestly.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m a delight!” Race stated before he grabbed the sharpie from the counter and doodled a dick on the cup (despite Finch’s protests). “Ey, Tommy!” He called out. Finch’s eyes widened as a tall, muscular guy with insanely well shaped eyebrows walked up to the counter, grabbing the cup from Race’s hand and lightly pushing him on the shoulder as they bantered before returning to his seat.

“You know this guy?” Finch said, grabbing Race by the arm before he returned back to making drinks.

“Uh, yeah, that’s Tommy Boy, he’s my friend’s roommate. Well, my friend.” Race’s brows furrowed in confusion, before he noticed Finch’s gaze, still glued on Tommy Boy who was already absorbed in conversation with Jojo and Sarah. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you. Your boyfriend is _literally_ right there.”

“And he agrees that your friend’s roommate is hot.” Henry added as he approached the other two, putting his hand on Race’s shoulder. “Hey, Race, introduce us to Tommy Boy.”

“Hey, Henry, suck my ass.” Race laughed before he yanked himself out of their hold, returning to his post at the brewing station. “I’m not getting involved in y’all’s shit, go talk to him yourself.”

“You get register for the whole day tomorrow.” Finch proposed.

Race looked between them for a moment and sighed. “Jesus, fine. I’m taking my break, I’ll be over there talking with Tommy, Jo and Sarah, come bring Jojo’s tea.”

And as according to Race’s _evil plan_ , a little later, while he was in the middle of a very passionate discussion about which one of Charlie’s Angels was the best, Finch approached, setting a cup on the table. “Your raspberry tea.” He smiled. “And you,” he added, flicking Race on the forehead. “Crutchie had to rush and Henry’s currently on drinks so Miss Hannah wants you in the kitchen once you’re back to work.”

“Ooh, I get to do the baking!” Race grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, guys, this is Finch, the asshole on the counter. Finch, this is Sarah, Jojo and Tommy.” He said, gesturing to each one of them as he introduced them.

“Oh, yeah, I know that one. Sorry for uh, knocking into you a few days back.” Tommy smiled nervously.

“Hey, no worries, man. Sorry for spilling a latte on your shirt, nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh, you did that, didn’t you?” Race’s eyebrows raised, biting back a smirk when Finch subtly elbowed him in the back. Race leaned back on the couch as the two chattered for a bit before Finch returned back to the register.

“So, Tommy, Finch is nice, isn’t he?” Sarah teased as Tommy’s eyes followed him to the counter.

“Hey, shut up!” Tommy flipped her off, and turned to Race.”Hey, Racer, are you the only employee here who _isn’t_ cute?”

Sarah snorted and that and Jojo grinned into their cup as he sipped his tea. “Maybe next time try crushing on less of Race’s coworkers?” They smirked, setting their cup down on the table.

Race snorted at Tommy who had now leaned his face in his hands and propped his arms on the table by his elbows, looking extremely gay and distressed. “Hey, quit it, it’s not funny!” Tommy frowned.

“I mean, it’s a kinda funny.” Sarah shrugged.

“You should probably know they’re dating.” Race smirked.

“Who is?”

“Finch and Henry, the pastry guy.” He said, motioning towards Henry, who was putting a couple of scones in a paper bag and handing it to a woman, smiling brightly.

“So, basically, I’m fucked.” Tommy chuckled humorlessly as he looked at the guy. His eyes widened when Henry turned to him, startled for a moment before he smiled and waved at him. He waved back before he whipped his head to his friends, blood rushing to his cheeks. “I’m _so_ fucked.”

“Yes, you are!” Sarah said, cackling.

“No, actually, you’re not.” Race grinned. “They think you’re hot and bribed me to introduce them to you.”

Tommy stared at the table intensely for a second, gears slowly turning in his head. “Huh.”

“Yeah, I know, one guy liking you is strange enough, two of them seemed weird to me too.” Race tried to keep a serious tone over his smirk.

“Nah, he’s fairly attractive.” Sarah shrugged, opposing Race’s statement. “Tommy, babe, you’re really hot. Race is just bitchy.”

“Saz, you’re a lesbian.” Jojo chuckled.

“And yet, I think he’s hot.”

“As lovely as this conversation about how hot Tommy is may be,” Race interrupted. “I need to get back to work and I get to bake today.”

A series of _byes_ and _see you’s_ followed and Race got off the couch, marching to the kitchen.

Later that evening, Race plopped down on Albert’s couch, the ginger’s head on his lap as he drowsily stared at the TV, rewatching Derry Girls for what might be the twentieth time. Race felt a smile rise on his lips as he heard Albert chuckle at a line.

“They’re parodying Dead Poets Society.” He explained at Race’s confused glance. “The teacher, she’s like the guy from Welton.”

“I’ve never watched that movie.”

“No way.” Albert said, sitting up. “We’re gonna watch it someday. How have you not watched it?”

“Wasn’t gay and pretentious in high school.” Race smirked.

“You _were_ gay and pretentious in high school. I was _dating_ you in high school.” Albert laughed, leaning back against the couch.

“Even though I was gay and pretentious? How nice of you, Al.” Race said, mocking a heartfelt tone and batting his eyelashes at Albert.

“Yeah, well, I loved you, so I had no choice but to deal with it.” Albert meant it to be lighthearted, but as soon as the words came out they felt like a burden around them, thickening the air. He loved him. He truly did love him, and Race knew that, but that was back when they were high schoolers. He should’ve predicted it. If he loved Albert as much as he did back then, it’d be easy to fall right back into the pit. He hadn’t realized how long he’d stayed silent until the ginger spoke. “Race? You alright?”

“No, yeah it’s just…” Race chuckled, hoping to cover the way it stung to hear that coming from Albert again and averted his eyes. “You loved me, Al. I loved you. We… We really loved each other, back then, even if we were just a couple of stupid kids, what we felt… It was there.”

“Yes, we did. But remember what we said, that day we met?” Albert recalled, a bittersweet smile on his lips. “We had our chance, we kinda blew it. As much as I’d like us to have what Specs and Romeo have…”

“No, fuck that.” Race’s brows furrowed. “We didn’t blow shit, 16 year old Race and Albert? Yes, they fucked up and whatever the hell it was they were doing the year after? That was a disaster. But us?” Race let out a small laugh. “What could possibly fuck this up, Al? Back then, I loved you! I did, I just didn’t know any better. I didn’t know how to handle change, we grew and I didn’t know what to do with that. Now I do. I see what change leads to and it wasn’t big enough to break us up, we were just… scared it would be. Now I love you, I know how to handle that, so please try to help me with this.” Race hadn’t even realized what he’d said until he did and, honestly, maybe he’d had a little more wine than he was supposed to but he didn’t care.

Albert could only stare at him, awestruck. He wasn’t responding and Race was almost driven mad by it. Finally, he took a deep breath, looking at Race cautiously, as if the boy would burst into flames if he looked for too long. “What if we change again?”

“Then we change together.”

And Albert smiled. He felt his face soften as he looked at the blonde, it was incredible what crazy shit he could get him into only if he asked. A few weeks ago he would’ve thought this was insane. Today, though, it seemed almost easy. He leaned in, placing a hand on Race’s cheek along the way and kissing him, softly. As their lips moved against each other, small smiles and occasional chuckles coming from the both of them, Albert found it made perfect sense.

He pulled away first, realizing he hadn’t actually given Race a verbal answer. Big blue eyes were looking up on his own, drenched with hope. “I love you too.” He said, and that was enough to give Race his answer. “Don’t think I ever stopped. Just… took a break from you.” Race chuckled at this.

“So, are we…”

“I suppose, if you want.”

“I want.” Race nodded, smiling. He was always smiling, Albert noted. He was always smiling around him and he never wanted him to stop. “Good.” It was hardly audible when Albert said it, retreating back to his seat. Seconds later, Race began giggling to himself. Albert looked at him questioningly.

“Boyfriend.” Race said through laughs. “You’re my boyfriend now. Been a while since I called you that.”

“Yeah, well, better get used to it.” He smiled.

“Why, you plan on sticking around?” Race smirked at his boyfriend. His smirk widened as he saw Albert all comfy and wrapped in that blanket with his lap completely empty.

“What?” Albert asked, raising his eyebrows, and suddenly Race flopped on top of him, cuddling into his chest. He snorted when he saw Race text Romeo _‘ME AND ALBERT ARE IN LOVE’_ with several spammed emojis that made absolutely no sense in that sentence. “Jesus, Racer.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around him. “Clingy bastard.”

“Hmm, yeah, ok, and yet you let me.”

“Hush, let me watch the show.”

Race chuckled, smiling as he felt Albert’s hand run up and down his back. The ginger was once again absorbed in the show, quietly giggling along with the lines ( _‘Which, adorable’_ , Race thought) and Race almost felt himself getting sleepy before he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, fondly rolling his eyes when he saw the notification for new messages in the groupchat.

**[ YEES I’VE BEEN BROKENHEARTEEEDD ]**

**_Today, 10:53 AM_ **

****

**sazzle:** AYO RAAAAAACE

**tommi boi:** RACETRACKE

**simp:** RACEFUCK

**functional one:** RACER

**speed run 4:** what the fuck

**sazzle:** RACE

add your boyfriend

**tommi boi:** add albret

**functional one:** albret

**simp:** albret

**sazzle:** albret

**mental breakdown:** albret

**speed run 4:** ok no

**sazzle:** but w h y

**functional one:** he cant be scared away anymore

**tommi boi:** if that was going to happen it would happen when he witnessed you in high school

**speed run 4:** still you’re gonna bash me if i add him

**mental breakdown:** we’re not

**speed run 4:** ok im adding him but he’s literally right next to me so he’ll just see y’alls shit from me

besides he’s currently absorbed in an episode of derry girls

**sazzle:** i love derry girls

**simp:** we know u do

add albert

**tommi boi:** add albert

**functional one:** add albert add albert

**speed run 4:** he can see what y’all are saying anyways

again, literally right next to me

**_speed run 4 added arsonist_ **

****

**sazzle:** is the ginger boy there

**speed run 4:** for the third time, yes. next to me.

**simp:** HI ALBO

**mental breakdown:** hey al

**tommi boi:** HELLO RACE SIMP

**functional one:** RACE SIMP

**sazzle:** GAY MAN HELLO

ONE TIME 2 YEARS AGO RACE TRIED TO DO A PIROUETTE AND NEARLY FELL OF A WINDOW

**simp:** WHEN YOU BROKE UP ON SENIOR YEAR I WALKED INTO MRS HIGGINS’ HOUSE AND FOUND RACE CRYING TO TOXIC BY BRITNEY SPEARS

**tommi boi:** ONE TIME RACE ACCIDENTALLY RAN INTO A WALL SO HARD HE HAD A CONCUSSION

**speed run 4:** G U Y S

**mental breakdown:** one time race bit a banana with the peel on

**speed run 4:** SPECS

NOT U TOO

i hate you all

**simp:** shut up italy

**sazzle:** yo hold on

if race is italian how is his last name higgins

**mental breakdown:** its not rlly

**simp:** his last name isn’t higgins

his nana’s name was higgins

she picked him up from da streets

**tommi boi:** HE BELONGS TO DA STREETS

**sazzle:** HE BELONGS TO DA S T R E E T Z

**functional one:** i devote my entire life to our lord anf savior jesus Christ and this is the thanks i get

**speed run 4:** embarrass him all you want i love him anyways –al

i saw him attempt to sneak out of my house from the window and literally break his ass –al

my parents weren’t even home –al

**simp:** true love <3

**tommi boi:** everythings true love to you romeo

**functional:** SAID DUDE WHO IS CRUSHING ON A RELATIONSHIP

**simp:** LOL WHAT

SARAH

EXPLAIN TO ME

**speed run 4:** technically the relationship is crushing back so

**sazzle:** tommy likes two dudes who are dating each other

and the dudes like him back

**speed run 4:** tommy boyfriends

**simp:** tommy boyfriends

**mental breakdown:** tommy boyfriends

**simp:** tommy boyfriends

wait

i already said that

**sazzle:** sigh

get in the trash romeo

**simp:** :(

f i n e

**mental breakdown:** what no stop putting my boyfriend in the trash

**functional one:** sorry specsy it’s the rules

he said it twice

**speed run 4:** i vote we keep romeo in the trash –al

**simp:** HEY

AL I TRUSTED U

**speed run 4:** and i still question it –al

okay im l e a v i n g my boyfriend’s becoming invested in your shit

**sazzle:** BOOOOOOOO you suck

**functional one:** bye race

**tommi boi:** have a good

uh

sex

**speed run 4:** FSBNNGFHGJGJ

WE’RE NOT GONNA HAVE SEX

**sazzle:** ok ew in lesbian

**simp:** ew in ace

**speed run 4:** we’re not? –al

ALBERT DASILVA I SWEAR TO GOD

**mental breakdown:** ew in ace (2)

**simp:** <3

**mental breakdown:** <3

**functional one:** gross

love


	13. hey albert wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race nearly has a pleasant day (and then doesn't).

“Hey, Race, there’s your boy!”

Race’s head whipped to the door at Finch’s call, seeing Albert step in the coffee shop and to the counter, a grin on his face. “Albie!” He went to greet him, but was instead met by a pair of lips capturing his as Albert leaned over the counter.

“Happy one month anniversary.” Albert said as they parted, leaving one last peck on his lips before he retreated behind the counter.

“It’s been a month already?” Race smiled, resting his elbows down on the surface. Albert hummed in confirmation. “Well, I suppose we should celebrate then, what would you like? It’s on me.”

“I’ll tell you what I’d like to be on you-“ Albert was interrupted when Race shoved him on the shoulder, laughing. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“The usual, then.” Race said and turned back, passing on the order to Finch. “ You’ll pick me up after work?”

“Yeah, you bet.” Albert replied, leaning against the counter. He grabbed one of the packets of sugar, tearing the edge and spilling it into his mouth. Race chuckled at the action, his eyes softening. “I gotta take you somewhere today, found a place.”

“Intriguing.” Race smirked, grabbing the empty packet out of his hand and tossing it to the trash. “How come you always find the most interesting places, Al?”

“I drive around.” The ginger simply shrugged. Finch rolled his eyes at the two and handed Race Albert’s drink, returning back to his work right after.

“And I’m glad you do.” Race smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek as he pushed the drink to Albert, who in turn gave Race a kiss on the lips and grabbed the cup.

“Gotta go, Racer.” Albert protested when Race reached to cup his cheek, making the blonde whine in protest.

“Do you really, though?” He asked, reaching for Albert’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Albert smiled, breathing out through his nose. He looked down at their joined hands.

“Work, Tonio.” He squeezed his hand one last time before he let go and they exchanged their goodbyes. Race’s eyes followed him as he walked out the door, a lovestruck grin on his face. Once Albert was out of sight, he leaned his chin against his palm and sighed. One month since him and Albert got together. He’d already gotten used to having him in his life again, like this, like he used to. Sometimes he’d pick him up after work and drive him to some field or hill or river he discovered, sometimes they’d just sit at his apartment, watch a movie and sneak a few kisses in between the scenes.

“Idiot.” Finch rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his neck. Race frowned, sticking out his tongue at him. “Quit gushing and get to work.”

“I’m not gushing!” He said, fixing his posture and getting back to the register. “You work with your boyfriend, you’re making googly eyes at him constantly.” Race nearly actually got back to work before he looked forward and dragged Henry to his place. “Get register, we’re switching.”

“What? Why?”

Race chuckled when Henry looked in front of him, eyes wide when he met Tommy Boy standing on the other side of the counter.

The day went by quickly and soon Race’s shift was over. Sarah had managed to knock her drink off the table twice, some middle-aged woman yelled at him about an order, as usually, and maybe he’d messed up a few orders in an attempt to work while texting Elmer, but other than that, it went on as normal. He waved Finch and Henry (and Tommy, who was apparently planning on sticking around) goodbye and walked to the bench in the corner where Albert was supposed to meet him.

Key word: _Was supposed to_.

Race frowned, checking the time for what would be the hundredth time. Albert was late by 40 minutes already and he wasn’t answering his damn phone. He glanced at the street. Albert wasn’t coming.

He sighed and unlocked his phone, texting Specs.

**_mother theresa_ **

****

**me:** mom come pick me up im scared

no srsly come pick me up from work

albert mcfuckin ditched me

**mother theresa:** lmaooo good <3

jkjkjk im coming

Race sighed, leaning back against the bench. Fuck this. Fuck Albert.

Ok, no, he didn’t mean that, Albert probably had a valid reason for not showing up. But right now he was left in the corner of the street waiting for over 40 minutes and lord forgive him, Race was pissed. He glanced at Albert’s contact once more, his brows furrowing. What could be so urgent he couldn’t even bother to pick up his phone?

Oh gosh, should he be worried?

Just as about Race’s thoughts were about to lead him into a state of panic, Specs came to the rescue, his car stopping on the street in front of him. He glanced up and stood from the bench, quickly making his way to the car and slipping into the passenger’s seat. He slammed the door shut, crossing his arms and sinking into the seat like a toddler.

“Okay, someone skipped nap time.” Specs teased, as he started driving forward again.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh about it. Albert’s an asshole.” Race pouted. “I’ve been waiting for him for, like, a billion years. And he’s not answering his fucking phone.”

“Aw, come on, don’t say that.” Specs smiled, glancing at him before his eyes returned to the road (he’s responsible). “He probably has a perfectly reasonable excuse, that’s not like him.”

“Why are you smart?” He groaned, earning a chuckle in response. “Let me be pissed. I’m in my twenties, I’m selfish and bitter.”

“No, you’ve known Albert for years. _I’ve_ known Albert for years. He would never just ditch you for no good reason.” Race cursed internally as Specs once again succeeded at being his common sense filter. Dammit, he hated when Specs was right. He heard him sigh when Race didn’t respond. “Albert’s a good guy, Racer. Here’s an idea, rather than being immature and avoiding him until you inevitably lose him over nothing, tomorrow you’ll go check on him and _communicate_ , like _adults_ do, alright?”

“…Fine.” Race caved and sun further into the seat. "I don't get it, everything seemed alright this morning."

“Well, maybe something came up. That's why you should talk to him.” Spces hummed. “Oh, by the way, text Romeo and tell him I’m coming over. Don’t wanna drive back.”

“Sure.” Race nodded, turning on his phone and texting Romeo.

**_simp_ **

****

**me:** spex coming over

**simp:** spex!!!!!!!!

<3333333333

tell him i lov him

**me:** no

**simp:** tell himmmmm

tell him i love him race

**me:** fuck ur gay ass

ok i will

he says he loves u too

**simp:**!!!!!!! <33

i lov him

**me:** yea yea ik

we’re home in like 5 mins

**simp:** yay

bring me spec

Race put his phone back in his pocket, smiling. _Dork best friend. Being in love and shit._ Valentine’s day was one week away which meant Romeo was currently at the peak of his energy. Specs found it endearing. Race just thought he needed to drink a glass of water and lay down for a second because he was literally physically quaking, but yes, aside from that, it was endearing. He looked outside when he felt the car stop moving, they were already at his apartment.

Today he could spend some time with his friends (or rather, Specs and the pile of love latched onto him) and relax. Tomorrow he’d deal with Albert.


	14. get well soon callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race and albert talk, spot guards the door, a nap is taken.

The next morning, Race got up early.

Originally, he didn’t even want to think about leaving the apartment. He had gotten up way before he needed to on one of the few days he didn’t have work and could actually let himself sleep in, Romeo had broken the coffee machine the day before so he had no coffee to fuel him, he just wanted to lie in bed until 1:00 pm. Well, that’s what he was originally planning on, anyways, but after a bit of convincing from Romeo and one (more) lecture about the importance of communication and maturity in adult relationships from Specs, he decided to get his head out of his ass and go talk to Albert. If this was coming from anyone else, he’s probably get mad and go sulk in his room while listening to Electra Heart on shuffle and thinking about how he’ll never find love again, but this was Specs, one half of the strongest and most loving relationship he’d ever seen. Hell, he and Romeo had been together for nearly ten years. If he were to ever accept love life advice from anyone, it’d be Specs.

Not Romeo, Romeo doesn’t really know what he’s doing, he’s just lucky he’s charming.

So after a bit of protesting, he pulled his sneakers on and very grumpily made his way to Albert and Spot’s apartment. He felt a lump in his throat as he walked up the stairs, what if there was nothing going on and Albert had just stood him up? What if Albert hated him, what if he wasn’t what Albert had expected he’d be? What if-

What if that was all bullshit? Albert wasn’t an asshole, surely there must’ve been a reason for him to just not show up. Gosh, did he have to overthink everything so _damn_ much? He sighed as he stood in front of the door, taking a second to contemplate before he knocked.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath until the door opened, Spot standing at the other side of it. “Look, man, if you wanna-“ The shorter boy stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up at Race. “Racetrack.”

“Good morning, Spot, is Albert-“

“Oh, yes, right, you two had plans last night, no? You probably wanna talk to him.” Spot seemed to ease a little bit, his tensed shoulders falling. He stepped to the side, letting Race in. “He’s in his room.”

“Thanks.” Race mumbled, making his way to Albert’s door. He gently knocked, waiting for a response before he got in. “Hey, Al? It’s Race.”

“Come in.” Albert’s voice came through the wood, prompting Race to open the door. Albert was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall and his phone placed right beside him, a pair of headphones connected to it. His hair was a mess and it seemed like he was up all night, empty plates and glasses occupying the space on his nightstand. Still, a slight smile tugged at his lips, he seemed almost relieved to see Race.

“Al, you look like shit.” His face softened when he saw him, the last tiny bit of anger he had from being stood up slowly dissolving.

“Thanks, babe, good to see you too.” Albert joked, his lips forming a grin. Still, he sounded tired. Stressed. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“It’s… okay, I suppose? What happened? You don’t look so good.” Race said, before quite processing he’d given Albert the opportunity to make the same joke. “I mean, you look great, you’re cute, you just…”

“No, I get it, Racer.” Albert smiled, patting at the spot next to him as a signal for Race to sit. “Come, sit down, I guess I gotta explain myself.” Race quietly sat down next to him, waiting to hear the whole story.

“Okay, uh…” Albert sighed. “My dad visited yesterday.”

Race’s eyes slightly widened, oh. Okay, then, this was probably a valid excuse. “Your dad came here?” He said, his voice barely over a whisper. Albert never made any effort to talk to or about his father, he hardly kept in touch with his brothers, but his dad? That was a whole other thing. “I thought you hadn’t seen him since-“

“Since I was put in foster care, yes.” Albert chuckled humorlessly, pushing his hair out of his face. “Man, can you- Can you believe him? Asshole busted Callum’s head open and had the _audacity_ to come find me?” Race noticed how his hands started fidgeting, tugging at the sheet. He took one of his hands in his own, hoping to provide any sort of comfort. “Like, shit, I had to call the hospital at ten years old and tell them my brother was bleeding.” Albert started getting choked up, struggling to keep his voice steady. “Spot said he wouldn’t let him in if he came back but I… fuck, I don’t know, Race.”

“Hey, no, it’s alright. Spot’s not letting him back here, okay? Hell, he could try, I’d send him back myself.” Race said, attempting to lighten the mood. Albert sighed, a small smile on his lips. “What did he even want from you?”

“He came here twice, I think, and if he came again later Spot didn’t tell me. He realized he was just an asshole who’s going to die alone, I guess. Decided to ‘reconnect with his sons’.” Race frowned at that, he’d told him how his dad was before. Race had seen how horrible it was for Albert to even talk about it, he never wanted him to have to go through seeing him again. “I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“And you’re right.” He reassured him, intertwining their fingers. “Al, he hurt you. He was a terrible father, he doesn’t get to just walk back into your life after all the shit you went through because of him.” Albert sighed, leaning his head on Race’s shoulder. “You alright?”

“I’m scared.” He admitted. Albert usually avoided talking about his feelings. It used to be a defense, fueled by his need to never display any sort of vulnerability, but as he slowly got over that he realized that this never changed. He’d gotten used to keeping his thoughts to himself and it didn’t always bother him. He found it easier sometimes, to sort out his feelings alone before he made himself put it into words. Race was different, though. Race understood, he never had to expand anything further if he didn’t want to, Race got it. It’d been a while since he was so open about what he felt and, frankly, he was still getting used to it. To how when Race heard that, he just started running a hand through his hair, and if that was all Albert was willing to give, he wouldn’t need anything more. “That’s okay, Albie.” He spoke, his voice was quiet, soothing.

“Thank you.” He muttered. “Nap?”

“You look like you haven’t slept all night, sure.” Race smiled as Albert pulled them both under the covers, one arm draped over his waist. Race pushed a strand of hair out of Albert’s face and kissing his forehead.

“Thanks for coming.” Albert whispered, pulling Race closer to him. “Kinda really needed to see you today, plus I wanted to explain myself for, uh, freaking out and standing you up.”

“Of course.” Race chuckled, deciding to skip over the part where Specs and Romeo bullied him into checking on Albert. _‘You would’ve done it anyways'_ , the little voice in his head said. _‘You love him.’_ He felt his lips tug into a grin. He did love him. “I’m glad I met you again.”

“I love you too.” Albert replied, Race quietly giggling at how he looked right through him. “In fact, I’ll let you know just how much later, but right now I haven’t slept all night and need a nap.”

“Get some sleep, loser.” Race snuggled closer to him and pulled the cover over his shoulders. Soon enough, he could hear light snores coming from Albert and let himself relax, dozing off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imnotreadytoendthisficimnotreadytoendthisficimnotreadytoendthisficimn-


End file.
